The Red String
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: Korra was raised in a harsh environment, and it was easier for her family if she pretended that she wasn't a bender let alone the Avatar. Yet you can't fight fate, and the red string that ties her to whatever is waiting has started to tug. Watch as she learns that you can be born as someone great, but it's the your choices that make a Legend. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

There was always a saying that 'Heroes are Made, Not Born'. That people always had a choice, and could do what ever they wanted to, but that isn't always true. Some people where born for greatness, and others for destruction, the stars had written it and so it must be. Yet some fools try and defy the fate, and design the spirits had woven for them in the skies.

This is a story about those fools.

It was not in some warm, happy home that the next Avatar was born into. In fact, it couldn't have been farther from that. It was in a house where woman sold themselves to men that a tired woman grasped onto the hands of another young girl. As the woman pushed and panted for breath she could see the looks of concern on scantly clad woman as they gathered around her.

"Come on Senna, be brave, push," One of them said, as she whipped the sweat off of her forehead, taking off thick layers of makeup in the process, "You can do it, push..." She said and Senna let out a loud cry, as she fell back exhausted onto a bed of lush pillows. A woman was watching and waiting, holding out her well manicured hands, as a small babies head started to appear.

"I can see it, come on Senna doll, just a little more!" She said, urging the tired woman to push a little more when a few whispers could be heard for the other girls who watched.

"See this is why we should make it a rule for all clients to wear rubbers!"

"I hear that it was Tonraq, you know that tall one that always comes in and announces his love for her-"

The woman who was whipping Senna's forehead let out a harsh hush, as she tried to calm the girls and Senna down. With one another strong push, the woman at Senna's feet was finally able to get a good grasp on the child, her long nails brushing against the babies delicate skin as she pulled the child out. "That's it Senna, you did good, she looks like a healthy baby girl..." She said smiling as the tired woman let out a happy cry, tears falling from her eyes.

"A girl huh?" A male voice said, as a sketchy looking man walked into the room. All the girls immediately looked down at there feet as they bowed in his direction, "Hopefully she'll take after her mother hmm?" he said a slimy smile on his face exposing yellow teeth, as he looked at the new mother with eyes like dirt.

"Good evening Master Gin," They women said and Senna had a look of fear as the old man came over and took the baby from the other woman. He picked the child up, holding it away from him with a bit of disgust as the women looked on in panic.

"Children are such ugly things...I'll give you a day's rest, you already taken up enough time giving birth to this brat..." He said as he roughly handed the child back to the woman so she could clean her up. "I expect you to be ready to work for the evening rush the day after tomorrow..." He said, acting as if he was being overly generous with the situation as he turned to head for the door, but before he made it out, he stopped and looked at the child;

"Call her Korra..." He said decidedly and walked out of the room as the women rushed to Senna's side to congratulate and ease her fears. Senna just looked down at the baby girl in her arms, the tears fall from her eyes as she held onto the child tightly.

"You my love," She said as she stroked her head gently, "Will be something so much greater than I will ever be..." She whispered and kissed her forehead. "I promise..."

A whore house was not always the best place to raise a child, but Korra somehow managed to make the best of it. The other woman who worked there acted like mother's and sisters to the tomboyish girl, encouraging her from a young age with all her interest, and did there best to protect her. Not to mention there where some other children who lived there, but most would eventually be taken away either by their fathers who felt a sense of responsibility or to orphanages. The young girl never felt alone, and grew up used to living in the harsh streets of Republic City's worst slum.

Her mother soon gave birth to more siblings, all from different men than her father who would come to visit once in a while. It was obvious that she was his daughter, for they shared the same eyes and face, and he would occasionally bring treats and gifts for her. He never told her who he really was, but she was always happy when he came, and greeted him with a cheesy grin as she would hold out her hands.

"Do you got any sweets for me today Mr. Tonraq?" She would ask with a smile of missing teeth and he would laugh as he poured some candy into her hands.

"My oh my, how many teeth did you lose this week, at this rate you'll have none left!" He'd tease, ruffling up her short hair. Korra would turn red and yell at him confidently, telling him she had plenty left and would run off quickly to devour her sweets.

Then one day, Korra had a surprise for her mother. She was excited to show her and waited until it was time for her bath when she would have Senna all to herself. "Mama, Mama look what I can do!" She said and slowly she bended the water from the tub up into the air.

Senna gave her a gentle smile and clapped her hands, "Amazing Korra, so you're a water bender!" She said happily but Korra pouted and turned red.

"No! No! I'm not done Mama! Look! Look!" She said as she gave a small punch, and a kick, flames surrounding her legs and fist and then she lifted the rocks out of the small flower pots. Senna's eyes went wide in horror and she quickly grabbed Korra yelling at her to stop.

The young mother didn't know why it scared her so much when she realized that her young daughter was the Avatar. Maybe it was for the fact that if people found out that she was the daughter of the whore, she would be treated as a failure, or that they would rip her away from her family and she would never get to see her daughter again. Though deep down her biggest fear she had was of Gin finding out and exploiting her. So she gently told her daughter;

"Korra you must never, ever do that again do you understand me..." She told her gently, as she took her small child into her arms.

But Korra didn't understand, 'Why Mama, is it a bad thing?"

Senna shook her head and kissed her eldest daughter's head, "No, no it's not a bad thing at all, but if you ever show anyone else that, bad things might happen okay. It's not your fault, but Mama couldn't handle it if anything bad happened to my baby okay..." She said sucking in a deep breath as she looked at Korra's dejected face. "Promise me Korra..."

The young Avatar nodded her head, "Promise Mama..." She said softly and she reached up with her small hands as she whipped away her mother's tears. 'Please don't cry Mama, I promise..."

-12 years later-

"Good work today Korra!" A man cried and Korra whipped the sweat off her brow after she loaded the last box of food into the arena. She thanked them for a hard days work as she peaked through the door, looking at the arena packed full of people, all excited for the pro-bending season to get started. "Wow! It's gonna be a good match today!" The same man said, poking his head above Korra's to sneak a view as well.

"I know! I can't wait to listen to it!" She said as she grabbed her parka, a gift from Tonraq, and put her hair up into a ponytail. The man looked back at her and sighed, a sad sigh escaping his lips.

"Won't you just stay and watch one match Korra?" He asked and the girl laughed it off as she always did.

"Not today you know I have to go cook dinner for my family..." She said and headed out the door into the cold Republic City air. By now Korra had realized what she was, and news that the avatar had not been found seemed to become yesterdays story. She was content with her life though, the world seemed to be at peace, her past life creating a place where people could live equally.

It was easier for her to pretend to be a non bender than just pick one element. This way, her siblings never asked questions, and her mother's mind was put at ease, also, being a non bender she tended to slip under the radar more. Korra headed home, blowing into her hands for warmth, as she looked around, seeing a poster of a man on a wall with the words 'EQUAL' written in large letters.

"Probably just another gang..." She muttered to herself, and walked over to pick up a small polar bear dog and hold him in her arms. "There you are Naga, did you miss me?" She asked the young pup, as it licked her face. This was another present from Tonraq, who was in her life since childhood, he brought it back with him from a trip to the south pole. "Let's hurry home, so we don't miss the match!"

The young Avatar hurried off to her home, completely unaware that the wheels of fate had started to turn and that the red string of fate had started to pull


	2. Chapter 2

Korra smiled as she picked up her youngest sibling off the ground, and dusted the young girl off. The small child had tears prickling behind her eyes, as her big sister whipped clean her bleeding elbows and knees lecturing her about running in the house. When the cuts where finally washed, she wrapped a few strands of cloth around them, and set her outside to play in the snow with the others.

This was the life that the Avatar had grown accustomed to. There was a refreshing sort of simplicity, to her daily routine of working and taking care of her siblings. Senna was still working at the whore house on the other side of town, and between both of their income they where able to afford a shabby two bed room apartment for Korra and her four brothers and sisters to live in. Here she found herself mostly preoccupied with dishes, laundry and household chores that where to much for her younger siblings to handle.

With all the mindless work and preoccupation of taking care of her family, Korra could easily forget about the weight of the secret she was hiding. Sometimes, she would almost forget that she could bend, and would catch herself raising the height of the flame on a candle, or how sometimes the water from the faucet would follow her as she walked away. It was draining for her to constantly suppress the reactions of the elements around her, and along with that, her emotions as well.

It seemed that any sign of anger or fear could trigger her powers, so she practiced patience as best she could. It wasn't easy for her, but she continued to bury her true self deeper and deeper inside, until she became the calm, collected, reliable Korra that friends and family knew.

"Korra!" A small voice cried and the tired teen turned around to see the youngest boy.

"Yin? What is it?" She asked smiling as she hung the last sheet onto the clothes line. The boy who ran up to his sister couldn't have been older than 8, but still clung to her every chance he got. He looked up with her with big green eyes, a excited smile on his face;

"You work at the arena at night time right big sis! Do you ever get to meet the Fire Ferrets! Didn't you hear that they won yesterday!" He said bouncing up and down.

Korra smiled softly at him, "Well, I haven't met the Fire Ferrets, but I do see them go into the changing room every once in a while. What is going on Yin, why do you want to know if I've met the Fire Ferrets?" She asked and the young boy suddenly turned red and looked embarrassed.

"Well..." Yin started to say, looking down at his feet as he kicked up some dust. "Some of the other boys down the street where making fun of me for being poor, so I told them that it doesn't matter since my big sister works at the arena and is friends with the Fire Ferrets..." He said.

Korra huffed as she pinched the young boy's nose. "Yin, what did I tell you about lying!" She asked harshly and the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"But-But, they where saying bad things about you and ma, so I had to say something!" He said as he chocked back some sobs and Korra let out a sigh. Her siblings had her wrapped around their finger and she couldn't stay angry at them for long.

Secretly Korra worried if they where gonna grow up spoiled because of it.

"Okay, Okay, how about if I get you an autograph from them okay, I think they have a match tomorrow night, I'll ask them before they go into their locker room." She said and it was amazing how the boy's face lit up almost instantly. "But no more lying. You understand, I won't bail you out if something like this happens again." He lectured and Yin nodded excitedly, wrapping is scrawny arms around Korra's neck.

"Thank you Korra! Thank you!" He said excitedly and bounded off back towards the streets, no doubt to go brag about the autograph he was gonna get.

Korra shook her head, as she looked off the small apartment porch at the skyline of Republic City. From her apartment she had a nice view of the statue of Aang, and the island where the air benders lived. She would often come out at night to stare at the statue, wondering if she was living up to the expectations of her past self, imaging the different things he might say to her.

Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth she closed her eyes, wondering if the spirits where listening. "Please..." She breathed. "Please just give me a sign...anything...tell me what I'm supposed to do..." With that she nervously opened her eyes, but there was nothing different in the skyline before her. No display of light, or eclipse, or message written in the clouds, everything was the same. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she went back inside.

-The Next Night-

Korra had loaded the last box of food, exchanging the same thanks to familiar faces, but instead of heading straight home, she headed towards the Arena door. She had her door on the handle when one of the men called out to her:

"Korra, you're actually gonna stay and watch the fight!" He said loudly, and others turned their heads, letting out excited chatter. Korra felt bad as she turned red and waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"No, no, no, no I was just hoping to catch a moment with the Fire Ferrets-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when one of the younger men, who was known to have a crush on Korra, let out an aggravated groan.

"No not you to Korra!" He yelled as the Avatar gave him a strange look, "Which one is it, Mako? Bolin?" He asked and Korra became flustered and confused.

"What are you talking about!" She asked looking at the other men.

One of the older guys laughed, "Oh come on don't be coy Korra, it's well known that the men on the Fire Ferret team are all pretty good looking..." They said as a few came over to nudge her in the ribs. "You are a young girl after all. I guess under all those muscles and tanned skin lies the beating heart of a maiden!"

Korra couldn't remember a time in her life where her face was more red as she struggled to speak, "NO! You're wrong my brother is a big fan of the team so he just wanted an autograph that's all!" She said and the men laughed, giving her some 'Oh ok' s and 'Sure it is' and the young girl let out a few curse words as she quickly went out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I can't believe them sometimes!" She cried out loud as she walked around the backstage hallways looking at the door until she found the locker room. She was wearing her work uniform so no one questioned her as she stood outside the door, looking down the hallway and checking the time on her watch. "Damn they sure are late..." She muttered to herself.

Soon three arguing figures could be seen coming down the hallway. Well two where arguing while one was in the middle trying to calm them both down. As they approached the locker room, Korra was trying to determine whether or not they where the Fire Ferrets. She had only heard about them over the radio so she had no idea what they looked like except for the color of their of their uniform.

"Excuse me!" She said, trying to grab their attention, but they ignored her as they walked into the locker room still arguing. The Avatar stood there dumbfounded as she poked her head into the room, her face red as she yelled, "HEY!" She shouted, gathering the attention of everyone.

One of the men who was arguing turned his head with an annoyed look on his face, "Look we don't need any towels or anything, so you can leave!" He said, taking off his scarf in haste as he chucked into a locker and grabbed his helmet.

"I AIN'T YOUR F-ING TOWEL GIRL!" Korra yelled, and the man turned to look at her with wide eyes. "All I want is your freaking autograph!"

"So you curse and scream at me, and then demand my autograph, yeah right," He said, as he started to gather his gear. The other guy who before was trying to mediate the issue had a kind smile on his face as he approached Korra.

"I'm sorry, how about I give you my autograph, Mako here is just in a bad mood, who should I make it out to?" He asked a charming smile on his face, as he took the pen and paper that Korra was holding.

"Yin," She said.

Bolin nodded his head as he started to write on the paper, "Oh Yin, that's a beautiful name for a girl as lovely as yourself, I'm Bolin by the way, but of course you already know that if you are here to ask for my autograph..." He said flashing her a smile and a few winks as he wrote.

"Actually, Yin is my brother, this autograph is for him..." She said and Bolin's face paled, and he then slowly began to crumple up the paper in his hand and tossed it into a near by trash can.

"Oh is that so..." He said, his face slightly red, "Do you have another piece of paper?" He asked and Korra shook her head no. "I'll go get another piece-" He started to say, but was cut off by the Announcer calling for the Fire Ferrets to come to the stage. "How about we continue this after the show? Hmmm?"

Korra bit her lip, "I really can't be out that late, I have to put my siblings to bed-"

Bolin interrupted her and Korra began to get agitated with the fact that no one would let her finish a sentence, "Don't worry." He said, "This match won't last long..." He assured her and put on his helmet as he followed Mako and the other teammate towards the platform that would raise them towards the arena.

Korra sighed as she looked around the locker room. She needed to go home, but she promised Yin an autograph and she was a woman who didn't go back on her word. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it as she watched her first live Pro-Bending match.

The girl couldn't help but get into the match though, growing excited, yelling and cheering with each advance the Fire Ferrets made. She got into it so much that she hardly noticed that the water pit that was beneath the platform they fought began to ripple and stir. When Bolin had knocked the final guy off the platform, Korra was jumping up and down in joy.

"Wow that was amazing!" She said as the three of them came off the platform, "And you Mako with those kicks and precision attacks!" Mako just walked by her though and the girl's face dropped slightly, "Nice talking to you to..."

Bolin approached her and put an arm around Korra, "Don't worry about the two grumpy pants over there, come on did you get a piece of paper?" He asked and Korra nodded her head as she handed him a new sheet.

"You were really amazing! Where did you learn to bend with such control like that?" She asked excitedly, as Bolin filled out a proper autograph.

"Years of practice, I could teach you but my earth bending skills might not mesh right with your water bending..." He said as he handed the paper to Korra.

Korra happily accepted it and stuffed it into her park pocket. "Oh I'm not a bender, just a completely normal, non-bender..." She said smiling, "But really that was something, I wish I could bend like that!" She said as she thanked Bolin for the autograph. Mako was already dressed and ready to head out the door, when Korra turned to him, thrusting the paper in his face. "Come on please!" She begged,

Mako let out an a grunt as he pushed it out of his face, "I don't have time like Bolin does for fangirls..." he said, and Korra frowned, grabbing at his scarf before he could walk away. She missed most of the material but managed to grab hold of one loose string. Mako stopped walking immediately and gave her a dangerous look. "Let go."

"Not until you sign my paper."

"I'm not going to."

"Then I'm not letting go." The two stared at each other as Mako looked down at Korra's hand. "Just sign the paper addressed to Yin." Mako grunted and turned his nose upwards and Korra frowned.

She wasn't about to let go of the red string that tied them together


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was smiling proudly to herself as she walked back home, the autograph with all three of the Fire Ferret's signatures on it tucked into her parka pocket. It was later than usual, and it would be a lie if she said that she wasn't nervous walking through the streets. There was a rule in her family that no one was supposed to walk around outside past 10 o clock, yet it was well past midnight at the point. With the rumors of an underground group called the Equalist growing and Triads of benders, it was safer during the daylight.

As she walked down the streets, she could see off in the distance people gathered around in the road close to her home. Raising her eyebrows, the young woman picked up pace, pulling her parka closer to her when she made it to the outskirts of the town. There was a makeshift stage where a man with a mask stood on it speaking and yelling passionately. He had other masked men standing not to far from him, looking at the crowd, as if they where expecting something to happen.

"For to long we have lived in the shadows of the Benders!" The man yelled, and was greeted by a cry of cheers. Korra looked around confused as she examined the crowd. She could see friends of hers, people she knew her whole life, yelling and cheering back in agreeance "For to long they have had free reign over us non-benders, this is a new dawn! A new age! The age of Equality! Where each man is equal and non stand above the others!"

The young avatar gulped as a chill ran down her spine. With every word that the masked man said, she could see a fire be lit inside of all who listened. Here they where following his words with a blind passion, for this man promised him something that they never dreamed of. A chance to stand equally with those who could bend the elements to their will. Korra shook her head, "I need to get away from here..." She whispered to herself, and tried to take a step away from the crowd.

"The fact that the Avatar has not appeared for 17 years is just more proof that this is our time!" He yelled and Korra stopped in her tracks for a second. Hearing herself being referenced to as the Avatar took her off guard. She had nearly forgotten that was her, and she shook her head before quickly running off towards her home.

She ran as hard as she could until she was gasping for breath. Before she could think she found herself standing in front of the door leading to her house. But she couldn't find the courage to open the door, and instead just stared at it. To many thoughts where jumbled inside of her head.

Was the man in the mask's words true, was her selfishness a sign for a new age to come about. They took the fact that the Avatar was not reborn as a sign for a rebellion, but it was a lie.

She was the avatar, and she was right here.

Looking back down the street, she could see the faint outline of the crowd still there, and hear the cries and cheers of people she knew well. Korra sighed as she bit her lip, her hands trembling, as she looked up towards the sky. "I don't know what to do..." She whispered to herself, as she turned back to stare at the door.

It was like opening this door verified her choice to continue to hide herself. That if she went into this home, than she would hide away and ignore the world that was about to explode in front of her. But if she didn't go in, there was a chance for her to fight back and stop this revolution from happening.

But what about her family.

Her mother who told her to never reveal who she was, and her brother's and sisters who depended on her. Could she just abandon them in hopes they would forgive her, realizing what needed to be done.

"No I promised my mother, besides, the man in the mask has a point," She tried to convince herself, "Maybe he is right, and that everyone needs to be equal, there are gangs of benders who bully people. He has to be right..." She grabbed the door handle but couldn't open it. "Come on just go inside..." She told herself but her hand didn't move. Tears could be seen forming in her eyes as she yelled at herself, "Just go inside and forget about it, this isn't your fight!"

But it was and Korra couldn't lie to herself any longer. Slowly her fingers slid off the door handle and she fumbled around in her parka for the autograph. She stared at it for a long time, "I'll find a way.." She said decidedly. "If he will wear a mask then so will I. I'll raise my family and take care of my Avatar duties, I'll find a way."

She opened the door, a forced smile on her face as she yelled at the children who where playing in the small apartment to go to bed.

-The Next Night-

Korra was nervous as she leaned against the back of the Pro-bending arena, running her fingers over the soft material in her hand. Part of her continued to try and convince her that this plan was absolutely mad, while another reassured her that this was the only way. The Avatar was needed, her beloved city was falling apart at the seams and she had a responsibility that she could no longer ignore.

Slowly she slipped the black mask over her head, taking in a deep breath as she got used to the material over her face. It was hard to see, everything seeming to be casted into a shadow, but it was the only mask she could really afford. "An Avatar on a budget," She joked to herself but it did little to lighten her mood.

She had heard of the man called Amon, who was speaking near her house the night before was going to be holding another rally. This one in front of the pro-bending Arena, and Korra had every intention of making her presence as the Avatar known to him. Slowly she followed the wall of the building until she could slightly see the stage that was built in front of the Arena. She pushed her way into the crowd, people around her giving odd looks, but other than that she was ignored. Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage, as Amon spoke, while a man was held against his will.

"Listen, citizen's of Republic City! These men are criminals! Who abuse their power and hurt others! They do not deserve the right to bend! They are monster's and should be stripped of their powers! Do you not agree!" Amon yelled, and the crowd cheered in response. Korra watched the stage, as the man was brought before Amon, and forced onto his knees in front of him.

"Stop-" She started to yell, but Amon had already pressed his thumb against the man's forehead, a fire surrounding the captive man. She stared up in horror as he fell to the ground, the color drained from his face, and Amon holding his hands up in victory.

"See here! I will create a new an equal world!" He started to say, but Korra couldn't keep herself calm any longer. With awkward movements she bended a piece of the ground up and towards the revolutionary leader. Amon simply dodged it though, and looked into the crowd at Korra, as those around her backed away. "It looks like we have a bender who does not agree with us tonight."

Korra started to walk towards the stage, trying not to show how scared she was, "You can't strip people's bending away, I won't allow it!" She said, and Amon just chuckled in response.

"It seems like we have another volunteer, grab her, and let us make her equal to us..." He said and soon Equalist who where on the stage jumped off, as they started to approach her. Korra sucked in a deep breath though, and did her best to bend the rocks and ground at them, trying to keep them at bay. "Give it up Earthbender, you cannot stop the wheels of fate from turning..."

Korra growled "Well see about that!" She said as she delivered a punch, a spout of fire coming from her hands. The crowd went silent and the Equalist stopped in there tracks. Amon stared at her, his eyes cold and deadly as he looked at the girl who approached the stage bravely.

"The Avatar..." He said and Korra nodded her head, as she replied;

"Deal with it."

Amon took a step towards the edge of the stage. "Well, well, well, I suppose that makes things that much more interesting..."

Korra bended as much fire towards the masked man as she could before becoming out of breath and tired. She was about to lunge herself at him, when the sound of sirens could be heard and the metal bending police came cruising up in their Satomobiles. The avatar began to panic and went to get out of the crowd, but stopped as she realized that everyone was standing far away from her, creating a circle around as they stared on.

"What is going on here?" A tall proud woman asked as she tried to push through the crowds, but it seemed that people where to shocked to speak. She made her way into the circle, facing Korra as she stared to demand answer, "Some one better start talking!"

Slowly a whisper started to go through the crowds:

"It's the avatar..."

"But it's been 17 years..."

"Who is she, why did she just show up now..."

"Why is she wearing a mask, is she to much of a coward to show her face..."

"Amon said the avatar never got reincarnated..."

Korra could feel the weight of the people's eyes on her as she looked at the woman wearing the Metal Bending uniform. "You are the avatar?" She asked, and Korra nodded her head. It seemed that even this tough officer was to shocked at the declaration that she could barely move from where she stood. "You need to come with us..." She finally said.

Slowly the young Avatar shook her head, and bended the ground into steps as she used them to jump over the crowd. Almost not making it, she bended fire at her feet to give her an extra little boost, and she cleared the crowd, almost falling over as she landed. This action caused the crowd to go into an uproar, and Korra looked up at the stage.

But Amon was gone, and Korra had no time to spare as she took off running towards her things hidden behind the dumpster. Her mind was a mess, as she tried to comprehend what happened. The sight of Amon taking away that men's bending scared her more than she would admit. As she rounded the corner to go behind the Arena she didn't see the door open and two people start to walk out. she quickly collided with them, her mask falling off her face in the process.

"Ow what the hell-" A familiar voice started to say, "You...you are the girl from yesterday!"

Korra rubbed her head as she looked into the eyes of the two Fire Ferret brothers Mako and Bolin. "Shit...I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Quick I think I saw the Avatar go down here!" A voice yelled from down the alleyway, and Korra stood up in a panic as she took off running, leaving the two brother's speechless on the ground.

The two of them watched the young avatar run away as fast as she could, a few members of the Metal Bending police running down the alley way. Mako helped his brother up, looking at Bolin as if to verify that what the saw and heard was correct. Bolin just nodded his head, and the two brothers looked at where the Avatar had run away. Not even aware of the way their lives would intertwine with the Young Avatar's destiny.

For fate, it seems, has a strange sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra sighed as she folded up the newspaper and placed it on the table. To nervous to look into Senna's eyes, she sat quietly, avoiding her gaze as she waited for her mother to start talking. The two of them where sitting in a small back room, Senna wearing her 'work' clothes, and applying a new layer of makeup, not uttering a word.

After a long awkward silence Senna finally asked."Can you explain this?" There was a disappointed tone in her voice and Korra took a deep breath.

"Yes..." She replied, and Senna nodded her head prompting her daughter to start talking, "It's about the Equalist Mom, they found a way to take away people's bending...people are gonna get hurt!"

Senna sighed, "This isn't your battle Korra, you should of stayed out of it! Instead you go and announce," She suddenly dropped her voice to a whisper, "That you are the Avatar to the world! You are not responsible for this-"

"I am Mom!" Korra snapped, raising her voice to her mother for the first time either of them can remember. "I am the Avatar, from the stories they taught in school, it's the Avatar's job to keep balance in the world...I can't let other's have their bending taken away, it's not...it's not balance-y like..."

Senna shook her head and stood up, "Don't be foolish Korra, what about your siblings, Yin, Nasumi, Tao and Lotti, did you think about how this was going to affect them at all! How are they supposed to take care of themselves if you are going out, getting into fights!"

"I wore a mask! No one know's that it's me!" Korra started to explain but stopped once she felt the stung of Senna's hand on her cheek. The young Avatar looked up shocked into her mother's tear filled eyes. "Mom..."

Senna tried to regain her composure in order to talk, "You stupid selfish girl! Aren't you afraid! What if something happens to you! What if Gin finds out! So selfish, how can we protect the family if you become the most powerful person in the world-"

'THERE WILL BE NOTHING WORTH PROTECTING IF I DON'T ACT!" She yelled, standing up to face her mother, her face red with anger, "I can't ignore this any longer, even if I have to do this alone without your support!"

Senna went quiet, then turned her back towards her daughter, "I'll have your siblings brought here, you can live in that house until they evict us for not paying rent...until then you'll have to find your own way..." She said and Korra stood there shocked.

"Mom..." She started to say, but stopped, choking back tears, "I understand...but I promise you...I'll make this place safe for you guys..." She vowed and bent down to pick up the newspaper, hurrying out the door. As she walked through the hallways, trying her best not to cry, she saw a familiar person at the end of the hall.

"Korra!" Tonraq said, waving towards the girl and the Avatar forced a smile and a wave, "Coming to see your mother again?" Korra nodded his head and Tonraq frowned as he looked upon his daughter, "Is something wrong Korra."

Slowly the Avatar took a deep breath as she held out a fist towards Tonraq, "You love my mom right, then do me a favor and take care of them. Make sure they are safe!" She ordered and Tonraq's eyes went wide. He asked her what she meant, "Take care of them, don't let them starve, don't let them get hurt please Tonraq.

Tonraq remained speechless for a second, but found that he couldn't deny a request from his daughter, "Okay..." He said and Korra nodded her head firmly, as she punched the man gently in the shoulder. There was something bittersweet about the moment, and Tonraq wanted for once to take his daughter into his arms and assure her everything would be okay. But she just walked around him, and out the door of the shady establishment she once called home. The sting of the cold air caused fresh tears to come to her eyes, but the Avatar shook her head stubbornly.

Korra was determined. Even if she was all alone, she would follow Avatar Aang's vision, and make this world, one of peace. Chucking the newspaper in a nearby trash can, she walked off to her now empty home.

-Pro-Bending Arena-

Mako was sitting down across from his brother, eating what little breakfast he had as he stared at the headline of the newspaper.

"AVATAR RETURNS"

The later articles where followed with critics and questions about why the Avatar insisted on wearing the mask. Why it took her so long to appear. Who was she. Why appear now. Mako placed the paper down, and asked his brother, "Do you really think that girl from the other day is the Avatar?"

Bolin nodded his head, "She has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense, she was wearing a mask, like they said she was, and as soon as the Metal Benders came calling for the Avatar she took off running." Bolin shoved his food into his mouth, "I can't believe it though, I thought the cycle was broken..."

Mako nodded his head as he grabbed his plates and brought them towards the sink, "I'm not sure what to believe though...she told you that she wasn't even a bender..." He sighed and looked at the paper, "We could probably sell the story about the girl...what was her name again...to the paper...we could make some money-"

Bolin quickly rejected the idea, "She is the AVATAR Mako, she has to know what she is doing. Revealing her would just be the same as betraying her, I ain't ready to do that..." Bolin was strong in his conviction and Mako sighed. They could use the money from the story, but he didn't feel like dealing with his brother's anger. "Come on Mako...if we see that girl again...we can confront her...until then...we need to focus on the upcoming match..."

The older brother nodded his head, wrapping his red scarf around his neck, as he followed his brother down stairs for some training.

-One Week Later-

Korra was exhausted as she whipped the sweat off her face, and tried to not gag. There was no place for her to practice all the elements, while keeping her identity secret other than the sewers. Even then she had to keep herself under control and try not make to much noise, but damn did she smell horribly. As she bended the sludge-like water up, and down, she tried to focus on more offensive gestures. While she had a natural gift for bending, like all Avatar's did before her, the girl didn't understand why she couldn't bend the air.

"I don't get it..." She sighed, as she continued to practice, trying to sharpen her amateurish skills. When she felt like she couldn't practice any longer, she would climb out of the sewer, head home and collapse, going to sleep. It's been days since she last went to either of her jobs, and the water and electricity had got shut off in her apartment. "I'll go to one of the public baths today..."

As she crawled out of the sewer, she could see the lights of the Pro-bending arena illuminating the sky. "Must be a match today..." She muttered to herself, walking in the opposite direction, past the jail, and councilmen's hall. She looked at it, and thought to herself about how she was going to train herself.

There where no teachers for her to learn from, and she still didn't want to run the risk of exposing herself to people. As she continued to walk and not pay attention, she was almost knocked over by a large flying Bison landing merely inches from her. The young Avatar looked shocked as she stepped back, and a man poked his head back at her.

"Sorry about that. Ikki this is why you are not allowed to drive!" He lectured a young looking girl, who just rubbed the buns on her head as she laughed. "Are you okay?" The man got down off the Bison and Korra looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are a air bender!" She asked shocked, and the men gave her a curious look. "H-How do you airbend!" She asked quickly and the man continued to give her an odd look as the young girl chimed in.

"Silly, you can't air-bend unless you are an Air-bender, and Me, Daddy, Jinora and Meelo are the only benders in the whole world! Except for the Avatar! You wouldn't happen to be the Avatar then! Did you hear that the Avatar came back!" The girl was spitting off words at a hundred miles per second, and Korra couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Ikki, calm down..." The man said as he looked at Korra with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about that, she is a pretty excitable...I understand you must be interested in how Air Bending and how it works, but it seems I don't quiet have the time..."

Korra was mentally lecturing herself about how she could be so foolish for asking a strange question as she nodded her head. She was about to walk away, when she felt a shiver run down her spine. /A Premonition/ She thought to herself, and speed up her pace. She was so focused on walking that when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she couldn't help but bend some fire at the person behind her.

"Woah!" Mako cried as he dodged the attack and Korra went wide eyed as she looked at Bolin who had a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe it..."

"I knew it! I knew you where the-" Bolin started to say but Korra quickly placed her hands over his mouth. "Mrrhmmmsgg mrmsshsm mmsmsmddds!"

The young girl looked at the two brother's with panic in her eyes, "Shut up, don't say anything!" She begged and released Bolin as the earth bender fanned the air in front of him.

"Spirits, you smell horribly!" He said and Korra turned slightly red, but ignored that, "I think you should come with us..."

The young avatar shook her head and crossed her arms, "Why should I!" She asked, trying to act tough.

Bolin simply smiled, "Because we know you're secret..." He then whispered. "Avatar..."

"I think it's best if we talk..." Mako added, and Korra found herself with no choice but to agree. She followed the two brothers back to the Pro-Bending arena, and up the stairs to where the competitors would train. Her guard up, she crossed her arms, looking from Mako, to Bolin and back again.

"So you know my secret...what do you want...Money...I ain't got none..." She said and Bolin just started to laugh. "W-what's so funny!" She asked and stomped her foot, getting mad.

"S-sorry, it's just...wow!" He said trying to catch his breath, "Who would have thought that the Avatar would be here...smelly, and broke...you just don't expect things like that to happen..." Korra scoffed at his remark and tried to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

Mako frowned as he looked Korra up at down, "Look we are the only people in the world that know that YOU are the Avatar...I think you shouldn't be so rude..." He said and Korra nearly lost her mind.

"Me be rude! You are the one who blackmailed me here!" She cried and chucked one of the earth bending discs at the brazen fire-bender. "I think you should show ME a little more politeness! What do you want! If you don't want money or planning on exposing my secret, I don't have much else to offer you!"

Mako looked at his brother, and gave him a look, before turning around and inspecting the gym equipment. "Well you remember that old water-bender we had on our team...well it seems that we had a falling out of sorts-"

"He quit." Mako said coldly and Bolin glared at his brother as he continued;

"So we need a new water-bender for our team...and since you ARE the Avatar, you must know how to waterbend..." He started to stay but Korra clearly rejected the idea, but that only caused Bolin to smile. "Did you forget about the whole secret about you being the Avatar."

Korra's eyes went wide as she stuttered, "A-Are you blackmailing me." Bolin smiled as he pointed at Korra;

"Bingo.


	5. Chapter 5

[[Oh wow, I can't believe what a good reception this story has been getting! Your making this young soldier's heart fill with joy! Please continue to show your support and review! I always will try and reply, and I love talking and discussing stories and stuff with new people! Thank you for everything! Yours truly Senshi-no-Shinjou]]

Stepping out of the public bath, Korra tried to comprehend the strange turn of events her life was taking. It had been a week since the two Fire Ferrets had blackmailed her into joining there team. The training was brutal, specially with her inexperience in bending and Mako wasn't about to go easy on her.

Rubbing her bruises on her arms and back, she walked into the cold night. It had started to flurry at some point, and people where outside excited for the fresh, new snowfall. Korra smiled sadly to herself as she watched the children play, trying to catch snow drops on there tongues.

That should have been her, she thought.

Playing with her siblings, holding them up into the air so they could get the 'freshest' snowflakes, and then bringing them in for some warm hot chocolate. Closing her eyes she could picture all of their happy smiling faces, the way their eyes lit up each time she came home from work. Yet it was always during the first snowfall that the memories together where the sweetest, and each year the young Avatar treasured those few precious moments.

She could remember each year, except that for this winter, there would be no memories to hold on to.

Pinching her own nose the Avatar reminded herself that this was no time to start feeling sorry for herself. She was the Avatar, the oldest sibling, and she had no room for something as weak as tears. Walking back to her apartment she tried to keep her spirits up. But as she approached her room she could feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach when she saw a pink notice on her door.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She cried and tried to open the door, ripping the paper off. Yet it was locked and the Avatar pinched her nose again. "No, No, No, No this can't be happening..." she told herself, holding her nose tighter as she punched the door.

Where could she go now? To her mother's, she would just be turned away. Perhaps the Fire Ferrets, but she couldn't have another thing for those two bastards to hold over her head.

Looking down at her feet she could see some of her things tossed outside in the hallway. Bending down, she picked up her blanket, only to see the broken frame of the only family photo they had laying shattered, in pieces on the ground. Reaching for the photo, she had to pull her hand back quickly, pricking her fingers on some of the broken glass.

Was this the way the Avatar was supposed to live. In secret, homeless, alone, afraid of this enemy that she faced on her own. Korra blinked back tears as she grabbed the small photo and folded it up, tucking it into her shirt close to her heart. Holding the blanket in her arms, she walked out of the small building back into the cold air.

"What now..." She asked to no one in particular, "What now..." She said as she started to walk down the streets, looking at the people passing her by in a hurry. Shaking her head she put a determined look on her face, "I'll find a way! I'll find a way!" She yelled, when she felt a familiar nip at her heels. "Naga!" She smiled.

She had almost forgotten about her small friend, and she picked the young pup up in her arms. "I forgot that I had you, you'll never leave me right!" Rubbing her face against the animal's soft fur, the brown haired girl could feel her heart calming itself down. "Come on...let's go find a place to sleep..."

Holding Naga in her arms she started to wander around the city, until she came up to the park that rested in the center. So out of place was this lush landscape of green trees and grass among the stark metal buildings, Korra could almost emphasize with it. It was a popular place for the homeless to crash, and Korra managed to secure a nice spot under a tree by the small creek. "This will be our new home now Naga..." She told the polar bear-dog, and smiled as she wrapped the blanket around both her and the animal. "But remember girl, we can't let anyone know about this okay. We have to act brave, the Avatar cannot be seen as weak."

She talked as if she was telling Naga but it was more like she was reminding herself. "The Avatar is a symbol of hope for the people, I have to fight where people are to afraid to..." She whispered, "I have to fight even if I'm to afraid to..." With that the young girl, held her one friend close to her chest and closed her eyes.

-Two Days Later-

"What is wrong with you Korra!" Mako asked, as he knocked Korra down for what seemed to be the 100th time in practice. "You're body is stiff and you're movements aren't fluid at all..." Korra just looked down in shame, as she rubbed her sore body. She would damn the day she would admit to this tyrant that she was sleeping on the ground and homeless.

Standing up again, she snorted through her nose as she got into a fighting pose, "I'm fine, let's go another round!" The avatar demanded and Mako smiled at her spunk. He got into a stance as well, and was taken back by the amount of force with which Korra attacked. He held back her water attacks with his fire, but barely and for the first time the Avatar knocked him onto the ground. "How about that Fire-boy?" She said smirking.

Though Korra couldn't help but go wide eyed at seeing his smiling response. "You've gotten stronger..." He said and Korra huffed, as if it was obvious. "That's good enough for today, you can go home..." He said, and Korra stiffened at the word.

"Actually," She lied, "I think I'm going to stay here and train for a while..." She forced a smile towards the boy. Yet something didn't sit right with Mako as he listened to Korra's words and he frowned.

"No you shouldn't overexert yourself..." he said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Korra panicked, "No! That's okay really! I'll take my self home! Come on Naga!" She said as the young pup yipped, following at her heels as she hurried out of the arena.

Once they where outside of the arena Korra let out a groan, "Damn Mako, it was so warm in there! Why did you have to be so forceful!" She yelled frowning, and walked down the streets, stopping when she heard the familiar voice of an popular equalist leader. The young girl looked at Naga, nodding her head to the small polar bear as she tried to find a hiding place for her things.

Slipping on the black mask and putting her parka away she nearly had a heart attack when she heard Mako ask her; "Avatar duties again?"The young woman turned around quickly looking into Mako's shadowed golden eyes. Slowly she nodded her head, and the fire bender sighed. "I don't understand, why such a mystery? You are the Avatar, the most powerful, and important person in the world. You could have whatever you want, yet you choose to hide?"

Korra casted her eyes down to the ground, even though Mako couldn't see them, "I bear this responsibility, it is mine and mine alone. I am not about to put my family at risk by brazenly announcing who I am."

The young fire bender crinkled his nose at her response, "No one can bear a responsibility like that on their own, not even Avatar Aang. He had the whole 'Team Avatar' to support him, Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Toph Bei-Fong, Sokka, they where all there with him through out the journey."

Korra could feel her self growing angry as she removed her boots, and tucked them behind the dumpster, "Who do I have then Mako? My mother who casts me out because she wants to protect my siblings? Or the father who would never admit that I'm his, even though I see it in his eyes, every damn time I look at him," The Avatar walked up to him, her hands balling into a fist. "Or the two brother's who forced me onto their team by blackmailing me with the threat that they'd expose me! Just tell me who I FUCKING HAVE!"

Mako was speechless as he listened to the girl's rant, and he reached out to grab her arm. "You do have me and Bolin..." He told her, but Korra refused to look at his face, "I know that this started off as blackmail to begin with, but Bolin always talks about how much fun he has with you at practice and...and so do I!" He had turned red at the declaration, "I swear that we will never reveal your secret, so lean on me a little bit..."

Korra was speechless as she listened to each one of Mako's words, and thankful that the black mask hid the tears that where steadily streaming down her face. Weakly she muttered; "Thank you..."

The avatar held up her fist to the young man who smiled as he tapped it. "I still need to go and investigate the rally though...there is still a chance that Amon might be taking away people's bending, I can't allow that to happen." By this time the snow had started to come down harder and Mako sighed letting out a weak smile as he undid the scarf around his neck.

Slowly he wrapped it around Korra's neck, smiling at her, "It's cold tonight, so don't stay out to long...if you need help you know where to find me and Bolin..." he told her and the girl gave him a thumbs up, as she took off running towards the crowd gathered in the street.

Mako could only smile bitterly as the young girl disappeared into the flurries of snow and light that was Republic City.

-Next Day-

Korra had walked into training, a bruise on her face, and a cut on her lip from the previous nights encounter with the Equalist. The two brother's looked up in silence, staring at her, either of them not uttering a word. "What's wrong with you two? You looked like you've seen a ghost?" She laughed and the two men remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Avatar Korra?" A voice asked, and Korra looked to her right, seeing the same air bending man from a few nights before. Her jaw went agape as she heard herself be referred to as the Avatar and she looked at the two Fire Ferret's accusingly. "Do not blame them, you where sloppy with hiding yourself, I was able to easily follow you after you crashed that Equalist rally yesterday..."

Korra's cheeks went flushed, as she looked at the man bitting her lip, "So what do you want from me?" She asked.

"Let me introduce myself first," The Airbender said, giving a slight bow, "My name is Tenzin, I am the son of the late Avatar Aang, and a council member of Republic City. Do not panic though, I am not here to force you out of hiding, or expose you for my own corruption, I have actually come to ask you to live with me...on Air Temple Island."

"WHAT!" Bolin said, practically stealing the words out of Korra's mouth, "She just can't go and live with you! That's weird! She doesn't even know you!"

Tenzin smiled in response, "We have met once before, and I have daughters and a wife that would make you feel comfortable and welcome on the island. Besides...you don't have anywhere else to go correct? I followed you and found you to be sleeping outside in the city park..."

Korra turned red at the revelation, and Bolin's jaw dropped this time, "What Korra is he serious! Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't trust you..." The Avatar said softly and Mako frowned in response.

The Fire Bender rose to his feet, putting on his jacket, "I think you should go live with him Korra." the girl's eyes shined in surprise, "If you have no where else to go, than that would be the best place. You could live here with us, but we don't have that much room, and we are two men after all. Council member Tenzin has always been very well respected through out the community. As long as you are allowed to continue to be on the Fire Ferrets, than I don't see a problem with it.

Korra felt a mix of emotions towards Mako's words. In a way what he said made the most sense, but there was a small, tiny part of her that hoped he would fight for her to stay with him. Maybe it was to much to wish for. Shaking her head, Korra let out a chuckle to herself. /Silly girl, you should know better than to wish at all/ she told herself and looked up into Tenzin's dark eyes.

"Very well, I accept your offer, on the conditions that I announce myself as Avatar when I decided AND that I can stay on the Fire Ferrets." She said and Tenzin nodded his head, a kind, father-like smile on his face. "Just give me a second to gather Naga and my blanket from my locker..."

Tenzin told her to take as much time as she needed to, and that he would be waiting outside for her when she was ready. The girl smiled widely and turned to the two brother's, there faces showing just as many conflicting emotions as hers did.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had no place to live!" Bolin asked again, and Korra shrugged, "I mean I know we blackmailed you and all, but I really thought we where getting closer...I thought we where gonna be apart of the new Team Avatar!"

Korra blushed slightly at the idea as she pulled the folded up scarf that was in her pocket out and ran a thumb over the smooth material. "The new Team Avatar huh?" She asked herself, "I kind of like the sound of that..."

Bolin smiled wildly as he enveloped Korra in a large hug, "YES! But now you have to tell us everything okay! EVERYTHING!" He said emphasizing the last word and the young girl laughed and nodded her head. "Okay put your hands in, Mako you too!"

The fire-bender and Avatar exchanged odd looks as they placed their hands on top of each others, and Bolin quickly wrapped the scarf around the three of their hands. "There we go! Team Avatar all the way!" He cried.

Korra's eyes smiled as she looked upon the red scarf and the hands of her friends. For the first time ever, the Avatar allowed tears of joy to be shed in the company of others, as she looked at each red sting of thread that held there hands tightly together


	6. Chapter 6

[[UHHHH THE ALL THE NICE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS MAKES ME HAPPY BEYOND BELIEF! I am going to be thinking about this all day at work now...*yay for unproductiveness* Thank you! Yours- Senshi-no-Shinjou]]

The cheers in the Pro-Bending arena where overwhelming as Korra entered the ring for her first match. The poor girl who usually went unnoticed in life couldn't help but smile as people chanted her teams name. Mako walked in with a cool, calm, patience, and Bolin was doing his best with his ferret Pabu to get the crowd pumped and going.

"This is amazing..." Korra muttered to herself as she looked around, adjusting the helmet on her head. Despite how many times she's seen the empty stadium the sight of all the people was still breathtaking. Excitedly the young girl started to wave her arms around at the people in the stands, as the other team approached.

"Now remember what we talked about Korra!" Mako said placing a hand on her shoulder as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry we got this shit!" She said confidently and the announcer came on as he started to introduce their opponents. Korra had used a fake name when she registered as a Fire Ferret, so that her mother and siblings who might be listening wouldn't realize that it was her. Also she didn't take off her helmet, and made sure to not look directly into the faces of people who passed her by.

"Let's get this match underway!" The announcer cried and Korra took her stance at the back behind Bolin and Mako. "READY! Bend!"

The team in front of them didn't waste anytime launching their attack and Korra was taken off guard as she barely dodge an earth disc heading her way. She tried her best to counter-attack, but it seemed that they knocked them away with ease. Slowly the Fire Ferrets where knocked back, and Korra started to panic, as she jumped, trying to kick at the a wide angled attack to distract while Bolin sent earth disc's around the side.

"These guys are good!" She yelled, barely able to dodge the fire one of the opponents aimed at her. It seemed at this point they had figured out that she was the weakest link, and were focusing all their attacks on her, forcing Mako and Bolin to cover for her.

But one the disc's managed to make it's way through and was headed towards Korra's headed. Slowly the girl bended backwards with amazing flexibility, and she pushed off the ground with her hands, bending a water whip at the man who fired at her head. "These guys are playing dirty..." Mako said as he, looked back to see the water behind him.

"We just need to fight harder!" Bolin yelled, and the match went back and forth; back and forth, until the water bender from the opposing team managed to create a powerful enough hit to knock the rookie Avatar off the stage.

"Shit!" She cried, as she impacted the water, feeling disappointed as she sank to the bottom. Coming back up from the air, she could hear the match still going on and tried to swim as fast as she could to the elevator. Suddenly she could hear the buzzards that signal a team to appraoch, and she feared the worst. "Why wont this thing go up any faster!" She cried.

Another buzzard went off and the Avatar was clearly confused. When she finally could see the ring, the Fire Ferrets had managed to knock the team back to their final stage, and with the combination of Bolin's earth bending in unison with Mako's fire, they knocked the three of them off with ease.

Korra was supposed to feel happy when the Announcer congratulated the Fire Ferrets on their victory, but she wasn't. She felt somewhat sick, and her heart heavy as she watched the two brother's wave to the crowd before exiting the stage. The young girl forced her eyes away, as she followed them to the locker room, and flinched when Mako threw his helmet angrily towards the ground.

"What the hell was that Korra!" He yelled and the brown hair girl averted her blue eyes from him. "You were more of a liability than anhelp out there! If Bolin and I would of had to worry about protecting you the whole match we would of definitely of lost!" He screamed, throwing his things angrily into the locker.

"Hey!" Bolin said, trying to calm his brother down, "She's new and didn't even know the basics of bending up until a week ago-"

Mako snorted and looked angrily at Korra, "I guess I was expecting a little something more from the mighty Avatar..." He said and Bolin frowned hushing him.

"Stop it Mako, the walls have ears and you are being to harsh on Korra." The earth bender said, but Mako didn't want to calm down and slapped Bolin's hand away. He put his scarf on and yelled,

"You are being to soft! Get ready Bolin we need to get you home to take care of your shoulder! Korra get your fucking head in the game you hear me!" He said as he walked out angrily leaving an awkward tension between Korra and Bolin. Slowly the girl forced a laugh;

"He's right I really did suck it up out there, don't worry I'll make sure to practice harder!" She said smiling, but Bolin could see how hurt she was in her eyes.

"If you say so Korra, but please, don't do anything rash okay..." He said smiling and Korra waved to him goodbye as he went to follow his brother. Letting out a heavy sigh, the girl took off her uniform, chucking it angrily into the locker.

"Stupid Mako! Stupid Pro-Bending! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled as she slammed the locker door shut, "Doesn't he understand that I'm new to this whole thing! They were the ones who forced me on their team to begin with! What where they expecting I'm still human..." She complained to herself, and stopped as she placed her Parka back on, "Wait...am I human?"

Slowly she gathered her backpack, a gift from Tenzin's wife Pema, and headed towards the ferry that shuttled her back towards Air Temple Island. Even with the thought a warm receptive home waiting for her, the girl's footsteps dragging along as her thoughts where to jumbled. As she walked she didn't realize the mistake she was making. To caught up in the failure at the Pro-Bending arena, she didn't even notice the shadows slowly gathering around her.

"Avatar..."

Korra's eyes went wide open and she looked around to see herself surrounded by Equalist. Putting herself in a fighting stance, she warned them to stay away, "How do you know who I am!" She cried, and bended some fire at the men who circled closer to her.

"The walls have ears..." One of them replied, and they slipped on a thick glove Korra had never seen before. They didn't try and ask her to come with them, or make a deal. Instead they attacked her, and the novice Avatar did her best to repel as many men as she could. Throwing chunks of the dirt road, fire and water at them, she kept them from getting close to her.

"Damn it!" She screamed, delivering a strong kick to someone's face, and elbowed one in the stomach who tried to sneak up from her behind. "There's to many!" She yelled, hoping someone would notice the fight and come to her aid.

When she finally thought she had the upper hand, her legs where taken out from underneath her, and one of them slammed her into the ground. She tried to catch her breath, when they grabbed her, an electric shock sent through out her body as she screamed in pain. Her cries echoed through out the small empty street until her light started to fade away, and darkness engulfed her.

-Unknown Time Later-

Korra's eyes fluttered open, as she tried to move her body, but couldn't. Looking around at her blurry surroundings, she could feel the cold touch of metal around her wrist and feel, her hands held up above her head, and her feet together. "Where am I?" She asked weakly, only to be answered by a fist across her face.

"You speak when spoken to," Someone said and Korra could feel her lip split open as blood trickled down her cheek. Yet the Avatar was stubborn and rarely agreed with other's as she spit a mixture of blood and spit into his face. "Bitch!" The man yelled as he hit her across the face again and the Avatar could feel hot tears well up in her eyes.

"Please...calm down..." a familiar voice said and Korra looked at the mysterious mask of Amon's that stared back at her. "We don't want to spoil all the fun..." The revolutionary leader bent down and smiled as he looked at her, "I have to say I'm suprised...I never thought that the Avatar would be a poor girl like you."

"Bite me!" Korra snapped, and she could feel one of the men who guarded her kick her strongly in the side. She let out a cry of pain, as Amon shook his head.

"You should have stayed hidden Dear Avatar...If you did you wouldn't have to suffer nearly so much...do tell me what is your name?" He asked and Korra glared staying silent. "I see, I thought since you where a coward who hid for 17 years that you would be easy to break but it seems I was wrong...that's okay...you won't stay silent for long."

Amon motioned for the men to rip the back of Korra's tank top opening, exposing her dark, water tribe skin to the air. Slowly the took a small knife, thin like a razor blade and drew it down her back over and over again at an angle. Korra's whole body would shudder each time the blade pierced her skin, and the Avatar started to cry.

"I'll ask again..." Amon said, as they finished making the final cut. "What is your name..."

Korra growled, "Fuck you..." She said and Amon smack her face with the back of his hand. "FUCK YOU!" Korra screamed as loud as she could.

"You try my patience you insolent girl. Someone needs to teach this street rat some manners!" Amon said harshly standing up, stepping away as Equalist surrounded her, each taking turns as they hit and kicked her. Soon Korra's face was beaten badly, her eyes swollen and bruised as she tried to look at the masked man in front of her. With ribs that had to be broken, and a body so badly beaten any movement hurt, she still tried to fight against her restraints.

"Bravo Avatar..." Amon said, slowly clapping his hand's together, "You are a lot tougher than I imagined...must say I am impressed..." Slowly her grabbed her face with a gloved hand and tilted Korra's face upwards, "But your courage is all for not...the age of bending is over...and you will watch it fall..."

Amon stood up and started to walk away when Korra mustered the strength, "You're wrong..." She said. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"How so?" He asked with a mocking curiosity. "The people trust me...are on my side...they believe in my message and you...you abandoned them in hopes of an easier life. I don't think you understand here...I am the good guy...you are the villian..." Amon said and Korra started to laugh.

"No...you are the bad guy. My momma taught, that no matter how just your cause is...or how much you care...it's the choice's you make that define a person..." She had to stop a moment in order to take a deep breath. "I may have been born the avatar...but it is Korra who will stop you..."

Amon smiled, "So it's Korra is it..." That was the last thing he said as more men gathered around Korra, placing those electric gloves on her body, shocking her until she screamed and passed out again.

Korra couldn't open her eyes again, both of them too swollen shut for her to even flutter an eyelid. Yet she could hear a faint whisper around her, as if there was voices, and then a hand that jerked her shoulder and forced the girl to sit up, feeling another blow to her stomach. Suddenly she could hear Amon's voice rise up above the murmurs.

"Republic City! I give you, your Avatar!"


	7. Chapter 7

{{ Once again, I have to thank everyone for their support. I hope that you'll continue to show it the future! I didn't expect this kind of reaction from people, and I'll do my best to update at least daily. No promises though, since you know...military stuff. Thank you again -Senshi-no-Shinjou}}

The crowd stared on in a mixture of awe and terror as they looked at the tied up, beaten girl on the stage with the Equalist. Their minds trying to sort through the details and concept that this pathetic looking creature was the most powerful being in the world. Soon, the silence broke as they started to chuck things on stage, booing the avatar, screaming that she was a coward and demanding she pay.

"THIS!" Amon said, spreading his arms out wide to greet the crowd. "This is the Avatar! The same coward who kept herself hidden for the past 17 years!" He kicked the girl 's legs and Korra tried not to cry out, attempting to pull against her restraints. "This coward who abandoned you! Who turned her back on all the wrong doings that where happening in the world! Here she is! Korra the Avatar! The fool! The Coward!"

The crowd continued to jeer and scream, calling her names The Avatar only heard when referencing to criminals. They condemned her for her crimes, calling for Amon to punish her, strip her of her bending that she didn't want to share with the world. "Your wish will be answered my brothers and sisters!" Amon shouted and Korra mustered every ounce of strength she had and screamed.

"STOP!"

The crowd fell silent to scared to say anything and Korra forced her swollen eyes open, letting the blue shine against her blood shot eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to let the tears slip from her eyes as she spoke, "This is wrong. Violence only breeds more violence. Hate will only breed more Hate!" She said, and the metal shackles around her wrist and feet began to bend, and broke in half releasing her.

The people gasped and some backed away afraid of her as more Equalist surrounded her, unsteadily. "It is true...that I failed you..." She said sucking in a deep breath through her teeth. "But I won't anymore! I was scared! I wanted to protect my family! I didn't want to get separated from them!" She said and could see hear her words echoing through the silent night. "I am human...and I ask for you to give me a chance...as your Avatar..." She said, bowing to the crowd.

The whisper's started to grow and circulate through the crowd and Korra almost smiled. Then the Avatar felt a strong hand hit her in the back, and she was forced to her knees. Amon stepped on her, forcing her face into the ground of the stage, her broken and damaged body shaking under the pressure. "Hypoctrite! Liar! Do not fall for her words! She spouts nothing but nonsense and lies! The Avatar is a dictator! A tyrant! Who uses her abilities only to oppress us! The ones who cannot bend!"

At Amon's speech, the crowd could be heard to start a chant, screaming 'Equal, Equal' through out the streets. Slowly the Avatar closed her eyes, thinking there was little to hope for as she whispered under her breath. "Please...save...me..."

Amon bent down and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up and Korra was to tired to even cry out in pain. "Help me...please..." She mumbled and Amon's eyes starred back at her.

"No one will come and save you..." He assured her and placed a thumb to her forehead.

But the moment he touched her, a metal cord came flying out from the crowd and wrapped around his hand, yanking him down onto the ground. Soon the stage was over run by the Metal Bending police and a blurry looking air bender, trying to capture the Equalist as the crowd started to disperse. Korra could feel a strong arm come and pick her up, supporting her weight.

"W-who are you..." She asked weakly, and a stern woman's voice answer.

"My name in Lin Bei-Fong...we meet the night you announced you were the Avatar..." The grey haired woman replied and Korra weakly nodded her head, "Do not worry, the police are chasing Amon down as we speak, we will get you to a healer..." Korra could hear her comforting words but they sounded so distant.

The Avatar blinked and closed her eyes, trying her best to walk, "I'm so tired..." She said, and let sleep overcome her as Lin tried to shake her and keep her awake.

-The Next Morning-

Mako sighed, tapping his foot as he looked at his watch, "Where is she! Korra was supposed to be here over two hours ago!" He yelled angrily and Bolin shrugged.

"Maybe she needed some time off, she looked pretty upset about last nights match..." The green-eyed boy speculated to his golden eyed brother.

"MORE REASON SHE SHOULD BE HERE!" Mako yelled, punching one of the targets, burning a hole through it. "Damn it! We'll practice without her! When we see her next we will remind her why she is on the team in the first place!" He said, clearly un happy with the situation and Bolin could only frown.

The earth-bender didn't want to expose his friends secret, and the way Mako acted irritated him. Yet he didn't want to fight with his brother, so he kept silent. When he heard the door open, he looked up excitedly, and then his face dropped.

"Damn it Korra it's about-" Mako said as he turned around and stopped, confused as to why Tenzin was here. "Tenzin where is Korra?" He asked and the air-bender looked at the ground.

"Korra needs sometime off from practice," He said softly, stroking his beard as he analyzed their reactions. Bolin seemed upset, but was no where near the level of anger Mako felt.

"TIME OFF! She can't afford to take any time off with her sorry performance last night!" Mako yelled and punched another target, this time practically lighting it on fire. "Tell her that she has responsibilities to her team as well!" With that Mako grabbed his jacket and scarf and started to head out into town, going to blow off some steam.

Bolin just blinked, shaking his head at Mako's outburst. "Sorry about that Tenzin...but what's wrong...it's not like Korra to skip practice and send you hear to tell us..."

Tenzin frowned as he looked upon Bolin, and offered to bring the Earth-Bender to the Avatar himself.

-Air Temple Island-

Korra was staring out the window at the pro-bending arena, one of her eyes completely covered in bandages and a few bandaids on her face. To wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the door open and jumped at Bolin's voice.

"Korra?" He asked, holding a bouquet of flower's in his hand, his face dropping at the sight of the injured girl. "I heard what happened from Tenzin...I promise I'll walk you to the dock's every night after practice! I'm so sorry!" He said apologizing over and over again, and Korra let out a weak laugh.

"Calm down Bolin, it's not like this is your fault, we could have never known what Amon's plan's where..." She said but the man didn't look any more cheered up at her words. "I was planning on stopping by the evening practice today, if just to observe, you and Mako have such good rhythm together and..." Some how she managed to distract him with talk of Pro-Bending, and the two sat there talking until the sun started to creep down past the horizon.

"You don't have to come to evening practice you know that... you can stay here and rest..." Both Tenzin and Bolin assured her many times but Korra would just laugh it off.

"I need to get out of here, and beside's I have a crutch so I can walk fine," She would reply, but the two men didn't seem at ease. Yet they both had come to know Korra's stubbornness and consented on the condition that Bolin would escort her back when it was over. As the two slowly made their way towards the small ferry, Korra asked, "How mad was Mako about yesterday's match?"

Bolin sighed, "He was mad..." The man scrunched his nose up, "But he'll get over it, he's just really stubborn at times..." He had a hard time looking at Korra's face, seeing the bruises and cuts, wondering which ones would scar. It was truly heartbreaking, and every time she laughed he couldn't help but feel more and more guilty.

"Hey!" Korra said slapping his back hard, causing him to stumble forward. "Stop with the long face! I'm not dead, I still have my bending! Be happy for the that and stop worrying about the little things," Bolin knew he wouldn't be able to shake it off so easily but faked a smile for her sake.

She couldn't be strong all by herself, there was no place for him to be weak when this brave woman needed his support. In order to put her at ease, he started to talk about a noodle shop not to far from the arena, promising that the day she came back to practice he would take her there. The girl smiled widely, saying just how much she would like that and Bolin felt accomplished in lifting her spirits.

Yet the moment they stepped off the boat, both of the young teens could feel the weight of everyone's eyes on them. The two shared unsteady smiles as they walked slowly at Korra's pace towards the arena, trying to ignore the whisper's of everyone around them. There was part of Bolin that just wanted to shrink and hide away, but as he watched Korra walk proudly with her head held hide, he could feel him start to imitate her.

He didn't quite understand the feeling that was building up inside of him. This was the Avatar, but yet she was a girl as well. Here was his teammate and friend, and only know did he start to see her as a woman. Brown hair outlined a soft looking face, and bright blue irises shinned against the red of her eyes, with a smile that didn't notice the wounds. Bolin started to wonder how could there be such a brilliant light amongst the dark of chaos.

"Amazing..." He said, and Korra turned to him with a curious look.

"What is?" She asked and Bolin turned red as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"The city lights! There like star's right!" He said quickly and Korra looked around considering it for a moment before agreeing. Bolin let out a relieved sigh as he looked around, actually appreciating the scenery, as the two walked in silence.

As they approached the stairs, Bolin stood in front of Korra, squatting down so she could jump on his back. "Come on! I'll carry you up the stairs..." Korra turned red and politely declined at first, but after Bolin's persistence she resigned to the fact and let him carry her.

"You are a good friend..." She said softly and Bolin felt a strange pain in his heart, but he laughed it off.

"This is all part of being on Team Avatar!" He said as he reached the top of the stairs, placing her on the ground gently. "All right, come on Mako is probably about to have a fit since we are both late..." He laughed, but as they opened the door to the training room they where not greeted by the angry Mako they where expecting.

"BOLIN! You'll never guess what just happened today! I met this amazing girl! She is beautiful and smart and kind! I also think she likes me! Can you believe it! Someone that amazing liking me-" Mako said as he pulled his brother in to the room and Bolin tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, can't we talk about this later! Korra came here to watch us train, I don't want to keep her out to late..." Bolin said and Mako's happy face switched to one of anger.

"Korra! If she's hear she can obviously-" Mako stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed the Avatar standing in the room. As he looked her up and down, taking in every blood stained bandage, cut and bruise the realization of Tenzin's and Bolin's words started to sink in. "What happened..."

Bolin was about to launch into the story he heard from Tenzin when Korra stopped him, "Avatar duties." She said flatly, and Bolin could see something strange in her normally bright and clear eyes. When he realized what it was he couldn't stop from staring at her face.

To him, she couldn't seem more beautiful. Despite how many scars she would have on her face, how many times her bones where broken, or eyes swollen shut, and lips split open. Bolin felt pain at the thought that:

Here was this beautiful girl, with her heartbreaking for another man


	8. Chapter 8

"Breathe In..." Kora sucked in a deep breath through her teeth, "And out..." She repeated these steps over and over to herself as she calmed her heart beat down. Her eyes barely followed the two men as they practiced. Her heart to busy torturing her as it sunk further and further into her stomach for her to even care. "In and out..."

Korra smiled bitterly to herself, shaking her head. /Stupid girl/ She thought, burying her head into her hands, /You got your hopes up against your better judgement.../ The girl forced herself to stand up, stumbling slightly as she sat back down. /You should know better.../

The two brothers saw out of the corner of their eyes the girl's attempt to stand, and stopped their sparring match. "Is everything okay Korra?" Bolin asked worriedly and Mako just frowned. He was concerned about the girl, but part of his pride made him stop from interfering. He watched from a distance as his brother went over to talk to the girl.

Though the fire-bender wouldn't admit it, he was annoyed with the fact that no one would tell him what happened to Korra. Anytime he tried to ask, she would pass it off as Avatar duties, and when he went to extort the information from Bolin, the earth-bender remained surprisingly tight lipped. With the mystery on why she was beaten so bad, and these odd reactions from the Avatar he couldn't help but feel very out of place.

"Hey Mako!" Bolin cried dragging his brother back into reality. "I'm gonna escort Korra to the docks, she says she doesn't feel that good..." Mako blinked confused.

"Can she not walk to the-" He stopped his sentence when he saw a dangerous glare from his brother. Coughing in his hands he nodded his head, trying to hide his blush, "I can escort her...after all Bolin, you didn't get enough practice in. I need you to go over that maneuver we talked about." Bolin's face drop, but the fire-bender had already walked over to Korra bending down, and holding a hand out to help her up. "Come on Korra."

The avatar looked up at him, with blue eyes so deep and watery that Mako thought he was going to drown in them from a second. She hesitated in taking his hand, but Mako shook off the hurt it caused and Korra eventually took his hands. The strong young man, supported her weight with ease. Telling his brother that he would be back soon, he led Korra out of the room, and down the stair's of the arena. There was an awkward silence among them until Korra finally broke it;

"So Asami huh?" She asked softly and Mako raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would bring up his love life at a time like this.

"Yeah." Mako replied softly, "She's a really nice girl, I'm sure the two of you will get along...she was talking about coming to a few practices to watch." He said showing Korra a smile she hadn't seen before.

All the mightiest person in the world could do was nod her head and smile. "That would be nice, I haven't had much girl time since I've moved-" She stopped herself thinking better of it. Mako and Bolin did not need to know about her past, they didn't need to know anything about her except that she was Korra, a Fire Ferret and the Avatar. With that she was content.

Korra blinked back tears as the ferry came into view, trying to convince herself of an innocent lie as the walked. When she boarded the small ship, she could see Mako standing on the pier waving goodbye and she told herself the lie again.

/Don't worry Korra, you're heart is not broken./

-Few Days Later-

Korra was standing in front of the council members who had requested her presence. Nervously she fiddly with anything she could get her hands on, as the imposing figures looked at her, assessing their Avatar. Their eyes seemed so heavy on her that if it wasn't for Tenzin's presence she would of just run away at this point.

"Avatar Korra..." Finally some one had spoken and she looked at a man with dark brown hair; a person with a water tribe hertiage like her. "We are happy that we can finally meet you. I was hoping that perhaps we could throw a party in celebration of your announcement."

Korra blinked and Tenzin voiced his concerns, "A party Tarrlok this hardly seems like the appropriate time for that. Korra is still recovering from injuries, and with the state that Republic City is in, it wouldn't be wise to hold such an event..." Korra nodded her head in agreement. She still had bandages on her face and walked with a limp, the last thing she wanted to do was appear in front of Republic Cities whose who.

"I think that the state our city is in, that is all the more reason to hold a party. We need to show the people that we have this situation under control, that we are fine, and that we do not fear the Equalist..." Tarrlok said, showing Korra a smile that had to much teeth.

"But it's not under control." Korra said flatly, and the Council member's raised an eyebrow. "People are being forced from their homes, losing jobs, having their bending stripped from them. I'm sorry, but I agree with Tenzin, it is not the time to take part in festivities."

One of the council member's whose eyebrows shot practically all the way up his head commented in surprise; "You are very well conservative for someone your age...normally 17 year old girls would be jumping at the chance to go to a party in their honor. I think knowing that I can put some of my fears at ease..." Korra blushed at the compliment but the Council member continued; "But I have to agree with Tarrlok here Avatar, we need to introduce you to the important people in the city, and the only way we can do that is from event like this. Sure it would seem to be an ideal place for the Equalist to attack, but I don't think they would be that rash."

Korra nodded her head meekly, knowing that after that she didn't have much of a say. They where going to have a party whether she wanted to or not. Throwing Tenzin a desperate look, the older Air-Bender just shook his head, smiling at her in hopes of relieving some of her concerns. Yet Korra's hand's twitched and she casted her eyes down. She didn't know how to act in proper society, didn't have manners fit for a princess like they would expect.

She was raised in a brothel, where the woman seemed to be feminine and pretty but they acted more like men than anything else. Also her with her tom-boyish behavior, she was rough around the edges, raised mostly by the older boys who worked instead of going to school. Korra sighed as a sudden embarrassing revelation came to her mind;

She's never even worn a dress.

-Tarrlok's Party-

Korra's scalp hurt from how hard Pema pulled at her hair, trying to get the knots out and putting it in a fancy hair style, letting her normally up hair fall down on her shoulders. Rubbing it, she sighed, wondering to herself why she had to go through with this. The dress felt uncomfortable, as she stumbled towards the door, trying to keep her balance and not show how uncomfortable she was.

"You okay?" Tenzin asked and Korra sighed, nodding her head. "I know you didn't want to come here, but don't worry we won't stay for long. We can leave as soon as we greet who we need to..."

Those words did little to comfort her, and as they opened the door, Korra could feel the familiar weight of everyone's eyes. The normal conversation that just up until a moment ago filled the hall had stopped as everyone turned to look at her. With as much courage as she could muster, Korra softly smiled at the people and descended down the stairs towards the party, "Hello, thank you all for coming today..." She said blushing and bowed.

As they greeted her, the normal activity of the party returned and Korra was rushed with people who turned to greet her. One after one, the young girl forced a smile, awkwardly greeting men and women she never met before, each one claiming how great she was and how happy they where to see her.

Tenzin looked at the girl by his side, worried that she wouldn't be able to handle herself but she seemed fine. Korra was used to placing a fake smile on her face, and dealing with men and people like this. Some of these men even looked familiar, some looking like clients her mom and friends might of had in the past. Shaking their hands, Korra excused herself, claiming that she needed to get a drink.

As she started to make her way towards the refreshment table, she nearly fell, when a cup of juice was held out in front of her. "You seemed so at ease the whole time...I'm impressed," A famliar voice said and Korra's eyes visible brightened.

"Bolin! What are you doing here!" She asked smiling happily accepting the bevrage.

Bolin gave an pained smile, "Asami and her farther invited Mako and I along. Turned out that they are THE Satos...you know the ones who make the satomobiles..." Korra tried not to show how she flinched at Asami's name and joked.

"Wow Mako has done good for himself..." She said bitterly.

"Why thank you..." And Korra's body froze at Mako's voice and she turned around. All of her insecurities coming to the surface as she looked at the surface as she looked at the beauty on his arm. Her eyes followed his features, shocked at just how handsome he could be when he cleaned up.

"You must be Korra the Avatar," The woman said as she reached a kind hand out towards her. Korra took it, a forced smile on her face, "My name is Asami, Mako has told me so much about you..."

Korra's smile started to hurt, "Mako has told me so much about you as well, but I guess he was being modest. You're a lot prettier than he described..." She said honestly and the girl blushed, motioning to her father next to him.

"This is my father Hiroshi Sato," Asami said and Korra kindly shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," He said smiling widely. "You are apart of the Fire Ferret team who I'm gonna start sponsoring as well aren't you!" He said, letting out a chuckle. Korra blinked in confused as she looked to the two brothers for an answer.

"I didn't tell you Korra!" Mako said excitedly, "Asami's dad is going to be sponsoring us, that way we can enter the final rounds of the tournament..."

"That's great!" Korra said happily, clapping her hands together, "I'm so happy!" She smiled.

"Are your parents not accompanying you tonight Avatar Korra?" Mr. Sato asked and Korra flinched not sure how to answer. The three teens had turned their attention towards Korra as the Avatar tried to regain her composure.

"Ah no...my mother has to work tonight..." She said looking at the ground, and without missing a beat, Mr. Sato inquired about her father. Bolin could see the hurt and embaresment on her face as she answer, "I don't have a father..."

Asami's father quickly asked for forgiveness for his rudeness but Korra laughed it off saying that it was no big deal. The small group started to exchange pleasant conversation and Korra managed to hide how she was feeling completely. Perhaps she was so good at it since she had lived a lifetime where she kept her feelings buried inside of her. Maybe it was because she was stronger than that, and she wasn't really that hurt over it.

Korra smiled when she heard Mr. Sato say, "Ah Korra that reminds me, let me introduce you to one of my business partners! He is intersted in sponsoring your team as well!" He said and disappeared into the crowd to go fetch the man.

"I'm so happy that I have finally gotten to meet you Korra, I thought it would have been awkward if I just showed up to your guy's practice one day without being formally introduce..." Asami said shyly, but all Korra could pay attention to was Mako's hand tightening around her waist.

"Yes, I'm happy I got to meet you to..." Korra lied, and she heard Asami's father call for her.

"Ah Korra this is my partner that I was talking about!" He cried and Korra turned around slowly, but stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon the man.

Perhaps it was because her hands where shaking, or the apparent fear in her eyes that caused alarm among the three teens who surrounded the Avatar. The way Korra looked at the man was as if she saw a ghost, and the young girl took a step backwards on instinct. Forcing her hand outwards to take the man's Korra stared in disbelief at the man's familiarly cruel smile.

"Well...well...well this is a suprise..." The man said, his yellow teeth showing in his crooked smile as he looked at her with his dirt eyes.

Mr. Sato raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two of them. "Oh you two know each other!"

The man turned towards his business partner, the same smile on his face, "Why yes, we actually go way back isn't that right Korra..."

The girl gulped, her mouth strangely dry as she managed to fumble out one word;

"Gin.


	9. Chapter 9

"It truly has been too long my dear Korra," Gin said, reaching out to put his old hand on the young girl's cheek. Normally this stubborn, rash girl would swat the hand away, but here she was, too paralyzed with fear to do anything. As Gin's long finger nails traced her chin, he continued to speak in that gravel-like tone. "I hear your family, your four younger siblings of course, have all come and moved back in with your mother. Were you not able to provide for them Avatar? I do remember that brazen little speech you gave me the day you left..."

Korra gulped and felt a strong, warm hand on her shoulder, "What is he talking about Korra?" Mako asked, his eyes glaring at Gin, as Bolin took his place on the other side of Korra.

Gin's crooked grin grew even wider, "Oh so she hasn't told you yet! My, my, my, Korra...or should I say Avatar Korra you ought to know better than to keep secrets from your friends? Should I tell them?"

"SHUT UP!" Korra screamed, causing the hall around her to go silent. Everyone's faces had dropped except for Gin who stood there still smiling "What I said to you three years ago stands Gin, I am not afraid of you. I'll find a way. I swear it."

The man withdrew his hand from the young girl, holding them up as if he was defenseless, "My oh my, you sure are brave Avatar Korra, but I wonder, just how long it will be before you crack from all the pressure..." With that Gin leaned in and whispered something into Korra's ear so only she could hear. "Do not forget...that I hold your siblings, dear Avatar, that your mother works for me, as long as their lives are within my hands...You won't do a thing..." With that the man stood up and bowed, turning to his partner so that the could talk some business.

Korra's face was bright red as she tried to choke back tears of anger. Quickly turning around, and breaking free from Mako's grip she pushed her way through the crowd towards the exit. The three teenagers following her closely behind, yelling at her to wait; "Korra hold on a second! Talk to us!" Bolin cried, but she ignored them.

"Wait Avatar Korra!" Asami yelled after them, and when Mako's hand returned to her shoulder, Korra whipped around, her fist raised as if she was about to punch him. The three stopped looking at her with wide eyes, as Korra's fist shook. She was panting, out of breath as if she was running for days, and the look on her face was as if she had seen a creature straight for her nightmares.

"Tell us what's going on Korra..." Mako pleaded but the Avatar just tightened her fist, shaking her head no.

"No...No...you don't need to know...you don't need to get involved..." She repeated, and brick by brick with each word Korra said they all felt her building a wall between them, "This isn't for me, these kind of parties, these fake smiles. They can suit you all they want, but I am never coming her again..." She said, and she could see Tenzin's worried figure heading towards them.

"Just what are you afraid of Korra?" Bolin asked and Korra turned pale as she screamed, slapping her chest.

"I ain't afraid of no one! Not Gin! Not Amon! Not anyone!" She yelled, and turned on her heel, only to lose her balance and fall. It's not like hitting the ground hurt that much, but still the Avatar was in pain her heart beating out of control. Her arms betrayed her by shaking, and refusing to lift her weight, as the young avatar stayed on the ground looking down.

"Korra..." Tenzin said as he pushed past Mako and Bolin and helped her off the ground, "It's okay we can head home now..."

The young Avatar nodded her head as she clutched onto his robe's for support. Tenzin turned and apologized to the group behind them when Tarrlok came barreling through a frown on his face, 'Wait Tenzin!" The young council member cried and the two turned around to look at him; "I have something I need to discuss with the Avatar-"

"That can wait until another date..." Tenzin replied, silencing Tarrlok when he tried to insist; "Korra is not feeling very well, she may be the Avatar, but she is still a young girl..." He said softly and those simple words seemed to have an impact on everyone who heard them. Slowly Tenzin led Korra out of the door and into the cold Republic City night.

Mako and Bolin stood still, exchanging a glance between each other. It seemed they have forgotten that Korra was human, and she was a young girl. It was easy for her persona to get lost, so caught up in the symbol and legend that was the Avatar. They thought she could never get hurt, that she was impenetrable, but that was the name of the Avatar. Korra, the girl, was hurting badly and refused to show anyone, putting on the mask just like Amon.

Except this mask was that of a smiling happy young woman.

-Air Temple Island-

"Perhaps you would like to explain to us what had happened there..." Tenzin said, taking the cup of tea his very pregnant wife was pouring for them. "And who is this Gin..."

Korra kept her eyes down casted, staring at her reflection in the teacup, she didn't want to answer, but her sense of obligation and responsibility overwhelmed her wants.

It always overwhelmed her wants.

"Gin is my mothers...manager..." She started to say, but Tenzin and Pema's faces just became confused. Letting out an aggravated sigh she put it in simpler terms. "He's my mom's pimp...my mom works as a...call girl in the poorer part of the town, the one that's past the narrows...I am the result of one of her...clients..."

Tenzin nodded and stroked his beard as he listened to Korra's story, Pema coming to her side to give the young girl some comfort. She told them everything. The fact that her mother told her to hide that she was the Avatar so that they wouldn't be separated. Her siblings all being born from different clients, and how she was raised in a harsh environment. A place where she learned to fight to protect her siblings, block out the bad, and forget the worse.

"Yet things became different when I turned 14..." She started to say, her grip on the teacup tightening, "Gin started to show an interest in me...knowing that we had a long time before my family could pay the debt...he was starting to make suggestions that I should soon take my mother's place..." Pema let out a small gasp, and Korra looked at the air bender in front of her who had a serious look on his face. "So I told him that I would take my siblings and leave...that I would drop out of school, start working and pay off the debt my mother had created..."

Tenzin leaned in forward, "Tell me Korra how close are you to paying off the debt?"The girl's face twisted in pain and that was an answer enough for Tenzin. "So how do you plan on dealing with Gin...know that you have announced yourself as the Avatar, he won't make you take your mother's place..."

"You're right...he'll do something wors...I know him, and he knows me. He'll know doubt try and make one of my younger sisters take my mom's place," Korra leaned down and buried her face in her hands, "And he knows I won't allow it. I'll play right into his hands like I always do, and now that he knows I am the Avatar I can only fear that he'll try and tighten his grip on me. He will use my family against me until I become nothing more than a pawn..."

Pema wrapped her arms around Korra as the girl stared into her dark palms. For once, two other people besides her mother and her understood why she was so desperate to remain hidden. Slowly rubbing her back, Pema took in a deep breath.

"So we will just have to bring Gin down before he gets the opportunity!" She said boldly, and both the Avatar and her husband looked at her in surprise. "Sitting her and sulking about it, that's not gonna change anything. Gin obviously has shady dealings, if we work with Lin than we can see about getting his arrested and tried!"

Tenzin stroked his beard, trying not to show his surprise as Tenzin mentioned Lin's name, "It might be worth a shot...are you willing to try Korra..."

The girl nodded firmly, her eyes burning with a rage and passion that most men would never have seen; "I'll do anything to bring that bastard down..."

The three adults sat there in the room together, discussing in a voice near a whisper, a way to free the Avatar's family.

-Pro-Bending Practice [The Next Day]-

Korra was tired as she walked into the practice room, her muscles sore from Tenzin's increased air-bending and elemental training. She was so focused on their plan to stop Gin, that she didn't even think about how awkward it would be when she came back to practice. Walking into the training room she found that she wasn't surprised that she got from her two teammates, and girlfriend.

"What's up..." She asked casually, placing her backpack of things on the ground.

"What's up, that's all you have to say to us after last night!" Mako practically yelled and Korra made an 'oh' shape with her mouth as if she suddenly just remember. "You gonna start talking to us? Tell us about what the hell happened there?"

Korra looked at him flatly, "No."

"And why not?"

"Because It's none of your busniess."

Mako turned red as he spoke, "Like hell it's none of our business! You're our teammate remember that Korra!" He said, and the Avatar looked at him with a sharp glare.

"Exactly, I'm your teammate, I have shown up for practice, and I'm hear to train," She said, crossing her arms. The look of shock that was on all three of their faces made Korra feel slightly guilty but she had to be sure that she wouldn't waver, "So my personal life is none of your business..."

"What about Team Avatar?" Bolin asked sadly, and Korra smiled at him.

"Of course Team Avatar is still in effect..." She said, but despite that declaration she still didn't want to go into her past. If she revealed her secrets, her history, she was scared that they wouldn't be as receptive as Tenzin and Pema where. What if they found her disgusting, what if they hated her.

She couldn't handle that.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Mako said angrily, "You should just tell us what is the pro-" He started to stay but was interrupted by the most unexpected person. Asami.

"Stop it Mako!" She said quickly, taking a place next to Korra, "You shouldn't pester people into revealing things that they don't want to. If Korra doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to! You should respect that!"

Korra looked at the beautiful girl next to her, who showed her a kind smile outlined with red, cherry lips. The Avatar forced a smile in return, angry and upset at Asami's timely interruption. Damn it, she didn't want Asami to be this kind, she didn't want her to be a friend, all she wanted to do was hate her.

"As you wish Asami..." Mako said obediently and that was almost enough for Korra to lose her mind.

/Just get over it Korra, you lost/ Her mind told her, and she casted her eyes at the ground. /You can't compare, she is beautiful, innocent, strong and kind. You...you are used, dirty, and rotten to the core. No matter if you are the Avatar...she is just so much better.../

"Korra, come on...let's go and train!" Bolin said happily, waving his arms around, to try and break up the tension in the room. The girl nodded her head, taking her place in front of the targets, and closed her eyes.

Just drown yourself in your training, it was the best way to avoid reality. It was a technique that Korra had found useful since she was a child. If there was ever anything she didn't like, she would find a way to focus all of her attention into something else. For the longest time it was raising her siblings, focusing all her energy on them, she was able to forget about the dark world she lived in.

Bending the water, she shot a blast of it at a paper target, piercing a hole through it when before all she could do was get it wet. A satisfied smile came to her face as she stared at the target. Whether it was pro-bending or her avatar duties, Korra decided that she would dedicate her self to fully to it. She couldn't afford to be weighed down by the sight of Mako and Asami or the thoughts of 'What ifs' and 'Maybes'.

Korra stood up proudly, a smile on her face as she walked towards the paper, ticking her hand through the hole. "Look Bolin! I've gotten better!" She said and heard the heartfelt congratulations from the Earthbender.

"I'll do this on my own..." Korra muttered to herself, "I'm becoming stronger...so I'll stop both of them..." She said with determination, unaware that the three friends of hers heard her whispers.

Mako held onto Asami's hand an extremely troubled look over his face. "Korra...just what are you planning?"


	10. Chapter 10

[[Sorry for the lack of updates and all, It seems that I have hit a really bad slump of writers block. :( UGGGGGHHHH, of course it had to happen on my four days off when I had all the time in the world. But oh no when it comes to Swings, and I'm back operating the power plant then I'll be struck with all the inspiration and no time to write it. Woah is my life. Please continue to review and such it is much appreciated! Yours - Senshi-no-shinjou]]

Korra was whipping the sweat off her face when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Turning around exhausted she saw Bolin standing there that cheesy grin he usually had on his face when he was up to something. "You done for the day Korra?" He asked and the girl simply nodded her head as she started to pack her things. "Then let's go!"

Korra blinked, "Where are we going?"

"To the noodle shop of course, didn't I promise you that the day you came back to practice we could go get some!" Bolin said excitedly as he pulled on Korra's hand, helping the girl up. "Don't you even think about backing out on me either! Let's go!"

Korra smiled widely, nodding her head, as they two snuck out while Mako and Asami where distracted with each other. It seemed that Bolin understood that Korra really didn't want to be around them, so he refused to pass along the invitation. The two teenager snuck out into the night, greeted by some flurries of snow.

"You don't seem to be you Korra..." Bolin finally said as the walked down the hall side by side. Korra raised an eyebrow as Bolin continued, "I mean, I know don't know you very well, but I like to think that you are always smiling. Lately every time you do it seems forced..."

Korra couldn't do anything but blink in surprise. People usually weren't able to call her out on her bullshit smiles, or faces she would put on. Yet it seemed in a short period of time, the people who suddenly came into her life where able to call her out on everything. It made her slightly uncomfortable but Bolin didn't stop;

"I mean...I know you said you didn't want to talk about it...but...I want to be your friend...I can help you you know..." The man stopped in front of the noodle shop, staring at Korra with determined eyes. "I'm strong to...so you can lean on me..."

Korra flinched slightly, covering her eyes as she let out a bitter laugh, Bolin with a confused look on his face, "No it's nothing you said...it's just your brother said something very similar to that the other day..."

The Earth-bender flinched at the mention of his brother. He wanted nothing more than to tell her to forget about that arrogant Fire-bender, and think about him and him alone. As he looked into Korra's eyes though, he resigned himself to the fact that would probably never happen. She was to far gone, and the Earth Bender pushed aside the curtains that hung over the door.

"After you?" He said smoothly and Korra just smiled, as she walked in, grabbing a back table. The two teens sat down in front of each other, unsure what to say or talk about, "So you've gotten better!"

"Ah yeah, I've been practicing constantly on my own..." She said, looking down at the menu, both of them not wanting the conversation to fall apart. "I think I can take down Amon at this point!" She said smiling widely and Bolin frowned. "Oooops...probably shouldn't have brought him up right now..." The young girl sighed annoyed with her own stupidity.

"No, no, no it's fine..." He said waving his arms as their food came out, "I was just hoping that...maybe we could talk about Pro-bending!" He said decidedly, "Like I think we need to come up with a signature move of some sort, a Korra-Bolin double team maneuver!" He said excitedly and Korra nodded her head.

The two of them sat there, bouncing ideas back and forth of legal maneuvers they could perform combining their water and earth bending. They spent a long time like that, just talking, going through bowl after bowl of noodles, until it got late into the evening. It was moments like this, that Korra liked the most, that she needed the most. The spirits only knew that how much more crazy mishaps she could handle in her life.

"Thank you...by the way Bolin..." Korra finally said, and the young man in front of her gave a confused look.

"For what?" He asked and the girl smiled shyly.

"For...you know...I'm pretty sure that you've notice...unless I'm completely wrong and you haven't and I'm just making an ass of myself..." Korra laughed nervously and Bolin gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry to much about it okay...for all I know Mako is in an idiot..." Bolin said and Korra chuckled thanking him, but the earth-bender turned serious as he handed his money to the waiter to pay. "No, Korra I'm serious. He's dumb to not realize what a beautiful strong girl he had in front of him...I just hope that you won't let this small incident bring you down..."

It was painful for the young man to give love advice to the girl he loved about his brother but he did. Knowing what she needed most in the world right now was a friend, the two went out into city, which was surrounded by an evening glow.

"So we got another match coming up in a few days..." Korra said, attempting to change the subject to pro-bending like she often does.

"And we are gonna totally rock it..." Bolin said and the two fell to silence once more, walking to the docks side by side. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Korra;

"Bolin have you ever heard the story about the boat maker?" she asked and Bolin blinked in suprise.

"Maybe once when I was really little..." He started to say and Korra had a distant smile on her face.

"Once upon a time, there was a simple boat maker who lived in the desert. The people of his village called him mad, for who would want a ship in the middle of the sand. But day and night, he would carve and widdle, measure and cut, working. He built large boats and small boats, canoes and sail boats. He crafted so many ships, but it saddened him that none of his ships would ever be put to use out there in the desert.

So the boat maker decided to create a final ship, one that would fly through the air. He worked day and night on it, days turning to weeks, weeks to months...months to years. Soon he ran out of wood, and took his furniture, chopping it down for material. When he ran out of furniture, he took his home, reducing it to nothing more than the stone that made the floor.

Though when he used the last scrap of wood he had left, the boat was still far from being finished. The boat maker was devastated that he had no more wood left, and so he went to each of the neighbor's houses, asking them that if they had any spare wood for him to finish crafting with. But each neighbor turned him away, calling him mad, and they all wanted nothing to do with the poor boat maker.

So once day he got on his knees and prayed for the spirits for a piece of the clouds. He said, if only he could have just a piece, he could use it to fill in the final pieces and his ship could fly. The spirits having pity on such a poor man decided to grant him wish, and sent him down a tiny nimbus cloud. The boat maker thanked the spirits and finished his ship, helping it fly into the sky.

The villagers around him all stared on in amazement, crying his name and calling him a god, as he flew through the sky. Yet despite that the boat maker remained humbled, living in his ship above the desert. People would come to him, asking them to make him boats that would fly, but the boat maker always refused.

'Boats are meant for the water and not for the sky' he would tell them.

Soon people became jealous of the boat maker, and one night, they climbed upon his flying ship and slit his throat. The nimbus cloud that held the ship together returned to the sky, and the ship fell onto of the village destroying it, and everyone who lived there.

They say that when clouds let out rain, it's because they are mourning the boat maker, who used to spend his time peacefully among them..." Korra fnished and Bolin blinked as he looked at her, "I don't think that's true though..."

Bolin smiled at her as they reached the docks, "Of course it isn't true, it's a story isn't it..."

The young Avatar took a deep breath, "That wasn't the part I was talking about..."

"Then what was?"

Stepping towards the ferry, Korra turned around and looked at him, "I think the clouds are crying for us...the humans...who so pitifully want to play among the clouds to."


	11. Chapter 11

[[First off I must apologize for my lack of updates. Life is a bit of a bitch right now. And by bit I mean a lot. As some of you might have figured out, that while most children my age are off worrying about finals in college, I made they mistake of joining the military. More importantly the Nuclear Navy. :| Life hates me, due to the fact that for the past 7 months I had been trying to earn my qualification from the Department of Energy, but the plant I was working on had issues which I am not at liberty to discuss. ((confidential secret secret hush hush shit)) So, now that I boat has been finally fixed, they decided to jam what should have been two months worth of watches into two weeks, which means 12 hours days, ever single god damn day, including holidays. I might have like...two days off...every 7-9 days, but I'm also preparing for my Final Oral Board which, if you can imagine, is where you get put into a small room, with two people who have been doing this job for 20 years, and they ask you question, after question asking you to display ever bit of knowledge you where supposed to have retained from the past 2 years of training. All it does is make you freak out, realize your fucking retarded, hyper-ventilate and spew out nonesense that is supposedly the theroy and operation of operating this great nations nuclear aircraft/submarine. On top of that, I will be getting my orders, moving to a place I do not know of yet within a month, and pulling my hair out while I try to get everything in order before I'm whisked away on deployment. Once again, I apologize for the infrequent updates...I hope you all can forgive me one day. :(]]

Korra threw her things into her backpack in a hurry, ready to run out of the training room, the moment Mako declared that practice was over. She slung the sack over her shoulder, and took off running towards the door, when a strong hand grabbed her arm, yanking her back. The girl let out a slightly yelp, when she turned around and stare back into Mako's golden eyes.

"What?" She asked, anxious to get going as she tugged on her arm.

The young man didn't let go though and looked at her with serious eyes. "You've been rushing out of practice ever day this week, what's going on Korra?" He asked. Korra tried to prevent a starstruck look from coming across his face when she saw the compassion that was in his eyes. That was the last things she wanted to see, that last things she wanted him to do.

She tried her best to put up a cold front, "It's just Avatar duties, nothing that concerns you..." She said,a line that usually would end an argument but it seemed this time Mako wasn't going to budge.

"No Korra, you're our teammate, tell me what's going on, I might be able to help you..." He said, bitting his lip.

Korra blinked for a second. Damn he looked good bitting his lip. Shaking her head to regain her senses she tried to think of another excuse. "Don't you have to go with Asami somewhere-"

"Asami is doing something with her father, apparently him and his business partner are going to be announcing some sort of new product and-" At the mention of the business partner, Korra cut him off.

"What! Where, where is this going to be!" She asked, this time grabbing Mako's shoulder, as if she was ready to shake the information out of him.

Mako tried to recall the information, "I'm not sure...I think it was somewhere close to the council hall-"

"Take me there." Korra demanded and put the other strap of her backpack on. Mako though didn't understand the Avatar's interest in the invent, or the determined spark in her eyes. Yet he agreed regardless, and motioned for Korra to follow him.

They walked in silence, the first time the two had been alone together since that night Mako had assured Korra that she would never be alone. Their relationship was taking such a good turn at that point and the fire-bender couldn't figure out just what had exactly gone wrong and when.

"Hey Korra-"

The Avatar shushed him as they came across a large crowd of people. Pulling her ponytail out, and the two clips that held a pair of side bangs out as well, she let her hair run wild over her face, hiding herself. Mako just followed at a close distance to her, and they took a place near the back of the crowd.

Mako could see Korra's body visible straighten when the business partner Gin stepped on stage. The two of them didn't really pay attention to the actual product presentation that was going on, Korra's eyes where to fiercely directed at Gin, and Mako's on the girl by his side. When the man waved towards the crowd, Korra took a step out, heading down the street towards the shadier part of Republic City.

"Korra! Wait where are you going!" He asked as he followed the girl, watching her redo her hair.

"Home." She said simply, still heading down to the part known as the Narrows.

The Narrows was a notorious part of Republic City that was often overlooked and ignored. It was where the worst of the worst, the scum of the earth lived. Criminals, prostitutes, pimps, theives and murders all lived here, and it was the place that the Avatar had the privilege of calling her home for the first 15 years of her life. It was almost visible how quickly the atmosphere changed when they entered this part of town. They went from the tall, proud buildings that Avatar Aang had worked so hard to erect, to broken down buildings, trash in the streets and homeless people making the street curbs their homes.

"Keep your eyes down." Korra finally said and Mako gave her an odd look as she began to rattle off more instructions, "Don't look at the people sleeping on the streets, that will start a fight. Don't talk to anyone even if they talk to you. If a girl comes up to you asking for a good time, ignore them, and most importantly." She stopped for this rule and faced the young, strong man. "Do NOT get separated from me..."

All Mako could do was dumbly nod his head as she lead him towards a building that looked a little more fixed up than the others. Yet their where scantily clad woman leaning against it, skirts hiked up so high you could see their ass, and breast just hanging out of their shirts. It was easy to assume that the man had no idea what business Korra had in a place like this. After all, she said she was going home, so he assumed back to Air Temple Island.

"Korra!" A shrill female voice cried, and soon a group of scantly clad woman surrounded both of the young people. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages! Can you believe it!"

"The Avatar! Right here the whole time!" She cried.

"And a pro-bender!"

"Tarrlok has been talking nonstop about how proud he was of you, for finally getting out of here!"

"AND WHO IS THIS!" A female, who was particularly over weight exclaimed when they finally noticed the presence of Mako. It took not even two seconds for the gaggle of women to jump to extreme conclusions.

"Is he your boyfriend!"

"Husband!"

"Lover!"

"Did he get your pregnant-"

Korra stopped all their talking with a single hush, as if she had done it a million times before, "This man is just my Pro-bending teammate, I'm hear to see Yaya that's all..." She said and some of the ladies face's dropped.

"Yaya is upstairs, but Korra, you're mother-" The Avatar silenced them again before they could start talking.

"Mom has made it perfectly clear that she had no intention of seeing me again, I'm going to go see Yaya now, come on Mako..." She said and headed up the stairs, the bewildered boy following her closely.

Finally he got the nerve to ask, "Korra what are we doing here? How do they know you?"

The Avatar stopped outside a door, her hand resting on the handle as she thought of what to tell Mako. She could of course lie, but she didn't know how. Also telling him the truth meant the risk of him turning her away, and the girl didn't know if her heart could take it. Slowly she took a deep breath and said, "This is where I grew up." And left it at that as she entered the room.

In there was a woman who was dressed in beautiful silk clothing, that dangled over a body that men often just dreamed about. Her hair was put up into a bun, with chopsticks sticking threw it, and she leaned on a bed of pillow's her eyes opening wide as she saw Korra walked in. This woman looked mature and sexy, but the moment her eyes landed on the Avatar, it's like she reverted back to an excited six year old.

"Korra! Oh how I missed you!" She cried, standing up, quickly as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Mako had to take a step back and avert her eyes, for she reeked strongly of perfume and had an indecent amount of skin showing. "Did you come for more news?" She asked, and Korra nodded her head.

"Indeed, I know I've been asking a lot of you, but you are Gin's favorite, and his lips always loosen when he drinks with you..." She said, sitting down with a wry smile. She motioned for Mako to sit by her side.

Yaya nodded her head, pulling out a fan as if to hide her face, "Is this the Mako you've talked about so much? Good job, you definitely have my approval Korra-"

Korra's cheeks where bright red as she begged her friend to get on with the information. The hooker just nodded as she started to spill secrets that no one was supposed to know. "There have been rumors that Gin and his partner, Mr. Sato, have been buying a lot more military grade metals, stuff that isn't supposed to be just for guards. Also Mr. Gin said one day when he came to visit that they where going through the finances to quickly, and that he was gonna have to find a different way to bring in income..."

Korra nodded her head, as she started to think of various ways Gin could increase his revenue, "Go on please..."

"Well, there has also been talk about Gin aligning himself with the equalist, you know he's never really been found of benders. He can't stand the thought of being inferior to anyone, I think he is proposing to meet with Amon, the leader guy ya know, in hopes of coming to a partnership-" This time Yaya was cut off by Mako.

"What about Mr. Sato! Where does Mr. Sato fit into all of this!" He asked and Yaya gave Korra an unsure look. The avatar though was to focused on hiding the hurt expression she so dearly wanted to show, and just waved Yaya on half heartedly.

"I haven't heard anything about Mr. Sato yet, but I can only assume that he must know something if Gin is going to be accessing their funds in order to help supply the Equalist. He can't just not notice that large amount of money going missing..." Yaya explained and her words where exactly the ones that Mako didn't want to hear.

"Impossible! Mr. Sato is a good man and so is his daughter! Your information must be wrong! Korra we can't trust-"

"SHUT UP!" Korra yelled, her eyes glaring a whole into Mako. "I don't care, if this hurts you, or if it is to devastating for you to here. We have to investigate every possible avenue, and if Mr. Sato has any connection at all with Gin and the Equalist, than we need to investigate them to! That also includes Asami."

Mako's face turned red with anger, as he stood up. "You're wrong Korra! You are just selfish and paranoid! You can't accept the fact that me and Asami are happy so you are creating lies to-"

Yaya cut them off with a cough, before worst words where said. Korra's eyes where already slightly misty, which mean that the next bit of information her friend had to deliver would be with extra hard to tell.

"There is something else you need to hear Korra..." Yaya said, and the Avatar nodded, trying her best to hold in her tears. "It's about your mother...Gin says she's come of age."

Korra's eyes flew open, her hands shaking as they balled into a fist, "What are you talking about! She isn't old enough yet! She had almost ten years left!"

Yaya shook her head, and held the fan close to her face. "Gin made the announcement the other day, he said in two months he was going to have someone take over her position, and she would be left on the streets. Your mother and your siblings will no longer be allowed to live here..."

Korra nodded her head, as she asked a question she didn't want to ask. "Has he named her successor?"

"Yes..."

With trembling lips and in a voice more like a sob, she asked, "Who?"

"You're sister...Yin."


	12. Chapter 12

[[Well my hetic work schedule demands that I have to stay up all night in order to adjust my sleep schedule for the upcoming night shift. PUT OUT ALL THE UPDATES. If you want to help me stay awake, PM me and hopefully keep me awake. I like to talk or RP or any of that random nonsense - sincerely Senshi-No-Shinjou]]

The three teenagers in the room looked at each other, each one trying to process what was said in their own way. Suddenly Mako broke the silence by asking the question that seemed almost to obvious;

"Korra what is she talking about?"

The avatar flinched at the question, her eyes refusing to look up from the satin pillow she was now gripping with all her might. She didn't want to tell HIM anything, but there was no way she could lie anymore. "Gin is my mother's pimp, my mom works here...as a whore." She stopped to look up and judge the scale of his reaction, "I am the result of her work..."Mako didn't respond as he looked at Korra with something that killed her more than if it was a look of disgust.

Pity.

Slowly the Avatar stood up, thanking Yaya for her time, "I'll investigate now for the time being, if it isn't to much to ask, could I request that you continue to get information for me?" She asked politely and Yaya put on a happy smile.

"Of course Korra! Anything for you! Just..." The young woman looked down at her hands, "Be careful okay...you know this is a trap for Gin to get his hold on you..."

The Avatar smiled as she gripped the handle to the door, "I know..."

Korra walked outside of the whore house stopping only for a second until Mako was by her side. When he was the Avatar turned around, and slapped him hard across the face, her hand trembling as she looked at him. The fire bender just blinked, staring back into her blue eyes, as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You are an asshole." She said, her hands still shaking as she refused to look at him. Raising her hand to smack him again, the firebender quickly reached out to intercept it, not wanting to get hit again. "Do-Do you think I need you're pity! Wipe that look off your face!"

Mako's face turned towards a frown as he put Korra's arm down. "Korra, understand this I-"

"No! No! No! No!" She yelled trying to pull her hand away, "Don't look at me like that! I know...I know that it's nothing to be proud of..." She started to say, and the avatar appeared before her teammate completely vulnerable and awkward. It was at that moment she had realized, when he looked at her with that pitiful look, that any hope she had of them being together was gone. He would never look at her with the admiration he had for the rich, beautiful, kind Asami. Instead, when he saw her, all he would see if the pitiful, bastard child with a burden she was to weak to carry.

"Why couldn't it be me..." She finally sobbed, and Mako reached out to strok the girl's hair. The act was meant to be one of kindness, but instead it just hurt her even more. She backed away from the fire-bender like he had a disease, covering her face with her hand.

"Korra, I don't think anything less of you! I swear it, I didn't mean to look at you like that, I don't pity-" He started to stay, but the Avatar, just bended the earth that was underneath him, knocking him on to the ground.

She could feel tears slipping down her cheeks as she told him, "Don't become a liar as well Mako..." And with that the girl took off running as fast as she could towards the worst part of the Narrows. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she didn't want to go back.

-Five Hours Later-

It had to start raining in order to finally convince Korra that perhaps running away from Mako as fast as she could was probably not the best solution to her problems. Slumping to the ground the young girl wrapped her arms around her body, looking at the rain that was hitting the dirt road. There where a few men who where crammed next to her, trying to seek shelter from the rain, and Korra almost had to hold her nose since they reeked of alcohol so bad.

"I should head back-" She started to say when a familiar looking Satomobile came speeding past. "Gin!" She yelled, and took off running after it. Her speed on foot was no match for the car, and she found herself lost, somewhere between the Narrows and the docks. "Damn it I lost sight of him..." She cursed, and kicked the ground. Her clothes had gotten completely soaked through, as she looked around for a place to hide for the rain. "Fuck. .Fuck."

Halfway through her freakout, she could hear voices calling to each other to start unloading a shipment. The young girl slowly approached the sounds, trying to keep light on her feet, as she ducked behind a crate. Two men where yelling at others to work faster as they unloaded large unmarked crates off the boat. The crates looked heavy though, since they took about six men to lift them, and they moved them onto the back of a large, sturdy looking Satomobile.

Korra ducked behind the crate when she heard Gin start to speak, "Hurry up, we need to have these boxes shipped to Hiroshi's place immediately! Did you make sure no one followed us here!" He asked and one of the men gave him a reassuring answer, "What about the Avatar, any report on her status."

"Last time our men saw her she was telling her friend that she was heading home for the day. We think she got on the ferry to Air Temple Island, unfortunetly we can't keep tabs on her when she's there..."The man reported and Gin let out an aggrivated grunt as he clicked his tongue.

"We still haven't got someone to infiltrate the Order of the White Lotus?" He asked irritated, as he pushed one of them scolding them to work harder.

"Unfortunately not sir, we have men who are working on it now, but the initiation will take a while..."

Gin snorted through his nose, and crossed his arms, muttering something Korra couldn't hear under his breath. She glanced at the crates full of mysterious goods again, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Normally she would just charge in guns blazing and find out what was inside, but this was Gin who she was dealing with, and all her moves had to be carefully thought out. He was the one who was holding all the cards at the moment, and as long as her family was in his custody she could do nothing about it.

Korra backed away from the crate, and hurried towards the direction she had come from, trying her best to formulate a plan in her mind. As she walked an idea struck her, but even she had to admit that she felt guilty and considered it to be a little to risky. Yet she didn't have a choice, time was quickly creeping up on her, and soon the days when her mother would be relieved of her job and Yin would take her place was approaching.

"Forgive me Mako and Asami..." She said to herself as she finally left the narrows. All that was left for her to do, was figure out a way to get into the Sato mansion.

-Three Days Later-

Korra's plan to sneak into the Sato's home and find out what was in the crates had not gone over to well with Tenzin and Pema when she told them. It took her a solid day of reassuring them the importance of acting now and time for them to reluctantly agree. It was tonight, after her pro-bending match, when Asami and Mr. Sato made plans to go out and celebrate what was an anticipated victory that she would strike.

Pema folded up some black clothes, tucking them into Korra's regular backpack, "I know you like you where your typical clothes, but I figured that these would help you go unnoticed..." She explained as she handed the sack to Korra.

The young girl smiled, as she wrapped the pregnant woman in an embrace, afraid that this might be the last time. Korra smiled at the shorter woman, "Listen Pema if anything happens-"

The motherly figure hushed her, "Do not worry Korra, I have complete faith that you will come back..."

The Avatar gave a wry smile, as she thanked Pema again, opening the door onto to have three children who where attempting to eavesdrop topple in front of her. Jinora looked up with a shy, shameful look, but it seemed that Ikki and Meelo where unfazed as they started to barrage her with questions.

"What did mom mean by that Korra? Are you going on a dangerous mission? Is something Avatar related! Are you going to fight amon and beat the bad guys? Is Mako and Bolin going with you! Are you still fighting with Mako? Is it because of Asami? Is it because she's so pretty? Can I go with you-" Korra covered Ikki's mouth to try and stop her from talking.

"Calm down Ikki, we where just talking about the match tonight, pro-bending is a very dangerous sport you know..." Pema said as she quickly took her daughter away from the Avatar's grasp. "So calm down and let Korra go or she's going to be late..."

"Are you sure mother, you both have been acting very suspicious the past couple days, Dad included..." Jinora commented and as the two older girls exchanged a look. Pema and Korra both gulped at the same time, but insisted that all the fuss was about the match. As Korra was about to go to the door, she felt the familar nip at her heels from Naga.

"Oh wow girl, not today, you can't come to the match alright..." She told the pup, bending over slightly to scratch it behind the ears. "Meelo will be taking care of you tonigh-"

At the mention of Meelo's name, the polar-bear dog, tucked its tail between his legs and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. The young air bending boy took off after him as fast as he could and the young girl couldn't help but chuckle at the site. As she was about to leave she exchanged one last look with Pema, as if they where assuring each other silently that everything was going to go well.

"Are you ready Korra?" Tenzin asked, waiting outside the compound for her. They stared at each other for a brief second, both trying to find the words to say to each other. Knowing fully well that they both understood the risks that Korra was taking by sneaking into the house. If she was caught, she could be arrested for breaking and entering, and the image she was working so hard to restore might be destroyed again.

Perhaps Amon was hiding there, and she would be captured and badly beaten like she was before. That thought alone was enough to nearly stop Korra from following through with her own plan. How terrified she was of the masked man, a normal person might not understand, but she had decided a long time ago that she would never show fear.

To no one, including herself.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Korra, we can always try and get the police to get a search warrant for Mr. Sato's home, "Tenzin reminded her again, but the girl's mind was set. A police warrant would take to long, and those crates might have been moved by then. She needed to act now, to see what was going on with Gin's tradings and dealings with the Equalist with her own eyes.

"No. I'm doing this Tenzin..." She said, and stepped onto the ferry. "I have to do this. I'm the only one who can..." The city lights of Republic City shined off the water's reflection, as the small ferry broke through the calm and gentle waves. Korra clenched her fist, as she looked at the arena whose lights had blocked out the stars, and the silent moon. "I'm the avatar after all."


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes, in life, we are forced to face things we do not like. Watch things that make us uncomfortable. Listen to things that make us want to cry. In order to get over these things though, sometimes, we have to bottle our emotions deep down in side, and hide the pain we want to show. Cause in reality, it is easier to hurt alone, than to trust and depend on someone.

That perhaps, is the reasoning Korra had for not telling her teammates about her plan to sneak into the Sato's mansion. She could run the risk and tell them, but they had not earned her trust yet. What if they betrayed her to Mr. Sato? What if they tried to stop her? What if they just let her go about it alone despite knowing?

Even though she could know bend with such force and strength that she could knock the man off the Pro-bening platform with ease. Even though she had all but come near mastering the three elements of water, fire and earth, Korra knew better. She knew that she was weak, and something was holding her back. She could see it each time she saw Mako hold and kiss Asami's cheek, just like she could see it every time Tenzin's face fell in disappointment during her airbending training.

Korra was the Avatar, and she was the only one who knew just how weak she really was. Mustering up every ounce of frustration she had, she sent a power stream of water towards the opposing team, knocking the final guy towards the edge. He was teetering, trying to hold on with all his might, but the Avatar looked at him with eyes gone cold, and sent a final blast at him.

She had just killed his dreams. He now wouldn't advance anymore into the finals, had no chance at the prize money that could have been his. This should have bothered her but it didn't, and that scared her. Had the once confident girl, who did her best working day in and out to raise her family, really loose herself on this quest to save the world.

You don't hear about that in the storybooks. You never hear about how much the hero must have been hurting, how he questioned every step he took. There are only chapters about how he overcame those hardships, and the good times, and victories that they would have. There where no stories told about how alone he must have felt, no they only told tales of how his friends helped him through it.

You would never hear about him wondering if he was actually the good guy, if he was actually doing the right thing. Korra was jolted from her thoughts by the final buzzer, it causing the girl to come to her sense and notice her surroundings. People were cheering her name, a thing that not so long ago, she had relished in and dreamed of.

Now it just felt hallow and empty.

"Korra!" Bolin cried, happily bouncing over to the girl and picking her up in a strong hug, "We did it! We are going to the Semi-Finals! Can you believe it!"

Korra forced a grin, pretending to have a strength she knew she lacked, "Of course we did it! Did you ever doubt it for a second!" She said hugging Bolin back. These arms should have gave her comfort, some sort of reassurance that she was not alone, but all the did was hurt. "And we are gonna kick some total ass in the semi-finals! And in the Finals! And we are going to get you that money!" She assured him, and Bolin's smile almost faltered, as he looked at her.

"Actually about the prize money, Mako and I were thinking-" He was cut off by Mr. Sato coming into the locker room, excitedly exclaiming about how great a match it was. Asami followed her father closely behind and quickly ran toward Mako's arms at the sight of him.

"You guys did so well!" Asami said, turning towards Bolin and then Korra, giving them both a hug as well. "You guys are definitely going to win!" She assured them, and Korra forced the same smile as before.

"You really should be thanking your love bug over there, if it wasn't for him, I'm pretty sure I would have been knocked off plenty of times..." She said, her laughing sounding more nervous than she would of liked. She then heard an unexpected compliment from Mako;

"That's not ture, I'm sure you had my back more times that I had yours." They way he said those words and looked at her, was implying that his words meant something else. Korra's cheeks turned red as she shyly looked at the ground and fiddled with her helmet, at Asami casted a suspicious glance between the two teammates.

"Well enough of this place! We need to go and celebrate your victory! Come on! We are going to Blue! It's this happening club downtown!" Mr. Sato exclaimed letting out a hearty chuckle as his daughter teased him about the way he was speaking, "I told my business partner Gin to meet us there..."

"Actually..." Korra said, "I made plans to go and celebrate with Tenzin and Pema this evening. We rarely get to spend time together outside of training and this would mean the world to them..."

Bolin's face dropped as he took Korra's uniform from her once she was done training, "But we've been talking about this for a week now!" He complained and Korra gave the man an apologetic smile.

"Sorry they were really insistent about it, Meelo and Ikki miss me and all..." She said and Mr. Sato shrugged his shoulders, giving a brief statement about how she would be missed, and then ushering his daughter out of the room quickly, Bolin quickly following after them.

"You aren't really going to go celebrate with Tenzin are you Korra?" She heard Mako state, and the girl let out a chuckle.

"What are you talking about Mako? Where else would I be headed to?" She said, as she put her helmet into her locker, and she flinched when she saw Mako's fist clash with the metal that was next to her head.

"That's were we both want to know, no more lies Korra..." He demanded, but the girl's laugh just became more nervous.

"I told you, I don't know what you are-" She said but she felt Mako's warm hand grip his shoulder as he turned her around to face him. "Geez you're a little close don't you think..."

Mako didn't move though, and just looked into her eyes as he let out a sad sigh, "Please Korra, I'm begging you. Why can't you trust us? We trust you? I trust you...with my life...I'm sorry, I know I haven't always been the best of friends to you but..."

The man's face grew noticeably gentler as he saw Korra's eyes start to well up with tears, and he reached up to touch her soft cheek. He put both of his hands on her face, slowly stroking her skin with kind tears as he continued to beg her, "Please Korra, be honest with us, with me..."

With trembling lips the Avatar managed to mutter, "I want to."

"Than do so."

"I'm scared though..." She whispered, trying to avert her face, but Mako redirected it back towards him.

"Of what?"

"That you'll hate me. That you won't believe me. You'll betray me and leave me alone..." Having finally spoken the words Korra could feel a fresh tear roll down her cheek, and Mako's soft hands wipe it quickly away.

"I would never do that Korra..." He assured her, placing his forehead against hers, "I promise, on my word as a man, on my fire-bending! I promise..."

Korra's face had taken a noticeably redder tint to it, as she gazed back into Mako's eyes. Part of her wanted to curse him, wondering why he had to tease her so, while another part of her just wanted to kiss him and hold him in her arms. The latter part won.

Nervously the girl tilted her head up just enough so that their lips would touch, gripping on to that red scarf with all her might as she put as much passion, fear, and love into the kiss as she could. To say she was shocked when Mako returned the kiss would have been an understatement, but the heavy feeling on her heart for once was lifted. Even if it was only for ten seconds.

When they parted from each other, both didn't know how to look each other in the eyes. They wanted to say something, and Korra sucked in a deep breath and blurted something out before Mako could speak, "I'm sorry!" She said quickly, pushing the man away and grabbing her sack of clothing.

"Wait Korra!" Mako cried, grabbing onto her arm, before she could get away.

The girl touched her lips, as she shook her head, "No...Mako...that was wrong...no matter how much I wanted to...you are with Asami now..." She sucked in another deep breath through her teeth. "I don't know if Asami is an Equalist...but I know that she is a nice, kind, gentle girl who doesn't deserve this..." She turned around to Mako, the tears that were once there gone. "I have to go Mako."

The fire-bender frowned, his emotions just as much an out of control forest fire as the Avatar's. "You still haven't told me-"

"To the Sato's home, to investigate it, see if the shipment of heavy metals is going to be used for something dangerous that could help the equalist..." She said flatly, and Mako was almost to shocked to speak.

"Korra that's against the law, you can't go and do-"

"I am going to do it Mako..." She said determined as she put her sack over her shoulder. "I have to do. I'm the Avatar after all remember?" she said the last part with a genuine smile that they both hadn't seen in ages.

Mako frowned and grabbed his hand, caressing it slightly as if it was something fragile, and it would break if he squeezed to hard. "I'll keep them distracted until you have finished looking around..." Korra's eyes went wide, and Mako gave her a confident smile, "Come on, you are my teammate and the Avatar, you honestly think I'm gonna betray you're trust and not help you out?"

Korra wanted to wrap her arms around the man, but settled for a handshake, gripping his hand hard. "Thank you Mako..." she said as she pulled her black clothes out, getting ready to change into her outfit.

The two teams stood in an awkward silence, both refusing to look at each other as they tried to find something else to say. They both didn't want the conversation to end here, and for a reason that Mako couldn't explain he didn't want to say good bye.

"Korra..." He said softly, and the girl looked up quickly, a little too excited that she would have liked.

"What's up Mako?"

"Don't forget the most important reason..." He said, as he turned towards the door, getting ready to leave. His fingertips rested heavily on the handle, as his gaze took in every inch of her. It seemed like an eternity had passed that the two looked at each other, each one with a gaze so filled with emotions such as love, guilt, confusion and passion. Slowly, the smile on Mako's face grew wider, and he turned the handle. "It's because you are you Korra..." He said and walked out the room leaving the Avatar to her own thoughts.

Korra's face was bright red, and her heart beating out of control as she tried to hastily change her clothes. But as she tried to take off her tank top, she stopped when she noticed something on it. A smile that could have ended a war crossed her face as she slowly picked off, a single red string.


	14. Chapter 14

-The Sato Mansion-

Trying to catch her breath, the young Avatar pressed her body tight against the back of the metal crate behind her. As she heard the footsteps of men rushing back and forth behind her, her nerves started to betray her. To scared to move from her hiding the spot, Korra started to retrace the thoughts in her head, wondering just how the hell she got in this situation.

Yet no matter how she tried to figure it out, there was no denying the fact that she was in trouble. The guards knew of her presence by now and where frantically searching through the Sato's warehouse for her. It was moment like this that Korra started to deeply regret her headstrong stubbornness, where she was backed against the wall like a corned rat. Slowly the young girl peaked her head out from her hiding place, bitting her lip.

She saw a few men in masked shouting orders to each other, and then take off in the opposite direction. Mustering up what little courage she had, she took off after then, trying to remain light and silent on her feet. Ducking behind what little coverage she could find, she nervously trailed the men, until they lead her to what she was looking for.

Men where constructing weapons, and machines that looked like monsters. The sparks of men welding, light up the typically dark room as she looked on at the assembly line of metal. "What is this..." She muttered under her breath as she gripped onto the crate she was holing on to.

"This my dear is none of your concern."

With that Korra felt a hand grasp her pony tail yanking the girl back onto the ground. Horrified she looked up into the small slits of Amon's mask, only to wonder why kind of expression he had. Picking up her hand she punched a spout of fire at him, causing him to temporarily let go of her. She used this situation to her advantage, getting back onto her feet, as she attacked with more lethal amounts of fire.

Yet every move she made the masked man simply avoided or dodged, backing the girl towards the center of the warehouse. She attempted to bend the ground underneath her, but her body twisted and withered in pain, as Amon slowly approached her. Stopping within inches infront of her, he spoke with some amusement in his voice.

"I'm impressed Avatar...that you've made your way down here...you've stopped some of my men and operations. I thought you where just a little girl, who wanted to be called hero..." He said, placing a gloved hand on her chin. "I suppose there is more to you than I thought."

Korra spat in his face, though the man just casually laughed as he watched her futile attempts to free herself. "I never wanted to be a hero."

Amon clapped his hands together, chuckling to himself, "Ah that's right, you donned a mask, trying to play some...watchful protector...thinking that the city would embrace you...they'll turn on your yet Avatar...when you fail them..."

"I won't fail." Korra snarled.

"Oh but you will! Who do you think runs this city now? The goverment? The officials? No. I Do. Not your precious councilman Tenzin, or your police Chief Lin Bei-Fong. This city belongs to us now. The non-benders, the people who you so easily stepped on to get where you were going!" With a slight movement of his hand, Korra's body began to twist in an excruciating way. "You're time is over Avatar. You lost. The good guys always win in the end."

Korra tried her best to move, as she struggled to speak, "You...this...is...madness..." She breathed and Amon laughed.

"Madness! MADNESS! No this is equality! This is freedom! LIBERATION!" He said slapping her face hard as he spoke. "YOU! Who are held up in esteem! With a power that no one else but you can have! Who is sitting on a throne so high above the regular people! What do you know about madness! About freedom! You are nothing but a tyrant!"

Suddenly Korra felt the bone crushing weight be released from her, and she collapsed on to the ground. Amon placed his boot down on her hand, stepping on it until the girl could feel her bones start to crunch. Between gritted teeth she looked up at the man. "I know..."

He dug his heel harder into her hand, "You know what...YOU KNOW WHAT?" He commanded, and Korra looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know madness!" She screamed back, using every ounce of strength she had to send a spout of fire in his face. He backed off as his mask was scorched, a single black burn mark running down it's side. The young girl flung herself at him with all her strength, cradling her crippled hand as she tried to pin the older man to the ground, but he easily over powered her.

Turning the tables he flipped the girl beneath him, smashing her broken hand against the ground until she gave an audible scream. "I know you...Avatar...born to a whore...raised by a man who had every intention of using your body till it was worthless...forced to grow up as a young girl. You think that your life was harsh because your daddy didn't love you?" He smashed his fist against her face. "You think that you know suffering because of they way those men treated you!" Again he hit her. "You've think you know madness because you where raised in this city!"

Korra bit her lip, as she smashed her head against his mask, causing only the smallest crack to appear. Coughing up a small trickle of blood she looked defiantly into his eyes, "You are just a bitter man who likes to hear himself talk." Her disrespect earned her another hard blow to the jaw. "You think that this is freedom? This is just fear!"

Amon stood up, grabbing Korra by her neck and placing her on her feet. "You are a fool..." He said, tossing her into the grasp of men who grabbed her with electric gloves. "Living in your rose colored fantasy! There is nothing worth saving in this corrupt city...soon we will all be equal...no one will suffer at the hands of someone stronger than them!"

"As long as men like you exist...people will always suffer..." She said and one of the men hit her stomach for her resilience. "You think that you can...create a world with out bending...it will just destroy the balance of things...you are going to set the world on fire..." She breathed.

Amon stood in silence as he looked at her. The men waited for an order from the man, telling them what to do with the broken and beaten Avatar. Turning to her he breathed out in a huff, saying in a voice that sounded slightly mad.

"Than let it burn."

-One Day Later-

When Korra awoke she found herself in a dark room. There was no sense of warmth or light at all, as she twisted her body on the cold hard floor. Recalling foggy memories of how she was dragged into the room the night before the Avatar propped herself up against the metal wall. To tired and sore to move, she looked around to see only the faint outline of what could be outside of her small metal prison.

"Amon..."

She was met with silence.

"Amon I know you're out there!"

Again as that answered her was the deafing silence and heavy darkness around her. Her lips trembled slightly, as she cried out again for someone, anyone to answer her. Just for someone to assure her that she wasn't alone.

-One Week Later-

The only time Korra would catch a glimpse of light was when they would slide open a small metal window to push a few scraps of food her way. She would reach for it, holding her broken hand close to her as she would try and get what little nourishment she could. Yet still, her face grew gaunt, and weight started to disappear off her once strong figure.

In order to keep up what little strength she had, she would start to exercise her body. Performing sit-ups, pushups, what ever exercises she could get done in that small space. Anything to keep her mind off of the endless time, and continuing darkness that constantly surrounded her.

She grew less and less frightened of her solitude. Training herself, practicing those bothersome meditation techniques that Tenzin was always urging her to do. As long as she was busy she was fine, as long as she was moving, this was just a slight delay in her during what she thought was night time, and where her mind was to busy that she couldn't sleep. All the young girl could do was cry out, and scream. For an answer. For a sign.

Yet she was always greeted with silence.

-Two Weeks Later-

Korra's vision had grown accustomed to the body used to the little food she was her muscles became sharper, stronger, as she built her strength up day by day. Her broken bones resetting as she grew accustomed to the pain.

Day by day the Avatar grew accustomed to the cold metal and shadows, until she could barely remember what the sun was like. She had forgotten why she was afraid in the first place. Was it of Amon? The Dark? Death? Her head against her cage, she closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to come take her from this nightmare. Hoping to see the light if only in her dreams.

"Korra."

She didn't respond. No one had called her name out in so long she forgot what it sounded like.

"Korra..."

She opened her eyes, looking through the small metal slit to see if someone was there. Yet there was no one, and the young woman was convinced that she was going mad. "It's finally happened," She told her self, "I've cracked...I've gone completely and utterly insane that I'm know hearing voices..."

"I wouldn't say that at all...in fact...I don't think you've ever seen clearer..." The voice told her, and Korra looked up sucking in a deep breath.

In front of her stood a pale ghostly figure of the man whose statue was not far from here. He looked down at her with a gentle smile on his face, as he reached out to place a comforting hand on her head. With a gentle yet commanding voice he assured the frightened girl;

"Do not worry Korra, I'm here with you."

[[[I Know, I know, Amon is a little crazy. I just did it because I wanted the story to be kind of darker, and more violent and stuff. :/ Well. I tried. Anyway please continue to review and view! I appreciate it all! -Senshi-No-Shinjou]]


	15. Chapter 15

Korra's hand's didn't tremble as she stared at the ghostly figure in front of her. Her mind told her that she should be scared, for here stood a man who should have been dead. His presence shinned brightly, almost blinding the girl who had been stuck in darkness for so long. It burned so bright that all she wanted to do was close her eyes and turn away, but she was entranced by him.

"This is the first time we've meet, isn't it Korra..." He said, and the girl nodded her head, staring up at him memorized and Aang reached a ghostly hand out to push her hair out of her face. "You're face has a scar on it...I'm sorry...I wish I had helped you sooner..."

Korra blinked, the light from the spirit giving off a warmth that she had long forgotten, "You are Aang right. Tenzin's dad..." She said, a smile crossing her face as she basked in the light. "Why can I see you? Am I dead?"

Aang chuckled his voice echoing in the empty room, "No...but I would say you are close to it...people tend to get in touch with their spiritual side during their darkest moments..." He said and Korra scrunched her nose, looking down in shame. "To be honest...you lasted in here so stubbornly for so long...its impressive..."

The girl let out a laugh, but it was bitter. Normally tears of relief should start flowing from her eyes, but they remained bone dry. Aang looked at her, "My stubbornness has hurt a lot of people it seems...glad it's being put to some good use now..."

"You are stronger than this Korra. You're the Avatar-"

"No. I am not strong. No matter how strong I will get, I will never be able to knock down these doors." She said standing up and walking through his ghostly image towards the door. With all her strength she tried to open it, throwing herself at it over and over again. "It won't budge an inch..."

Aang looked at her, his ghostly image staring back at her. "Then knock it down."

Korra let out an aggravated huff. "I can't! Didn't I say that already!" She huffed. Korra looked fearful for a second, "But they made this door so I couldn't knock it over. I can't bend the metal and there is no water! Fire won't do anything against it."

Suddenly Aang's voice changed, like their where hundreds of voices talking with him as he simply told her. "You're the Avatar. Deal with it."

-The Sato Mansion-

It had been a month since Korra disappeared. Mako, Bolin and Asami had searched relentlessly for her, forcing Mako to reveal Korra's suspicions about Gin and Hiroshi Sato. He expected Asami to take the news worse that she had, even though she was obviously hurt by the accusation. They searched her home, trying their best to find hidden passageways and possible places that she could of been hidden. Looking desperately for a clue as to where she might of gone.

Each time they came up empty handed.

"Its been weeks since Korra has disappeared..." Asami said as they headed into her home, "And we haven't been able to find a trace of her. Lin Bei-Fong, Tenzin and Tarrlok have all been trying to aid in the search as well, but...I don't know...I'm starting to lose hope."

"Stop." Mako ordered, his face showing a cold expression that his girlfriend had grown used to. "She's alive and waiting for us to come find her."

It was like that how all conversations ended. Bolin would look back and forth at his brother and his lover, to afraid to break the tension. These where the moments that seemed to crush their hopes, and destroy any dream of normalcy they had. Each step they took was with a heavy heart, and Mr. Sato would come and great them with that smile on his face, one that insisted he new nothing.

"Any news about Korra father?" Asami asked as she rushed over to give him a hug.

The older man embraced his daughter and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her, "No not yet Asami, but trust me we are looking." It was the same dreadful news they heard day after day, and the beautiful young woman let out a desperate sigh. "Don't worry I'm sure she is fine and that she'll turn up..."

"We can't keep searching blindly like this..." Bolin finally said and Mako whipped his head in his brother's direction.

Between gritted teeth the fire bender snapped at his brother, "Don't talk like that! We will find Korra!" He yelled and Bolin's normally soft and gently face twisted in a look of pain and anger.

"Open your eyes Mako! It's been a month! Amon probably captured her and took her bending away at this point! We can't keep chasing after a ghost! It's only gonna cause us to go crazy!" Bolin yelled, the familiar heavy silence looming after his words. "We can't keep this up Mako...Korra's gone-"

"KORRA IS NOT GONE!" The fireb ender screamed his hands so hot that he burned a whole through his gloves. "She can't be! She's alive and you are just gonna abandon her!"

"Don't try and search for her your whole life to to ease your tension!" Bolin snapped back, "You let her go alone! If you went with her! Told someone maybe she wouldn't be in this situation! Maybe she would still be here!"

It was then, that the first time either of the brother's could remember that Mako ever hit Bolin. It was a strong, clear punch to his face that sent the younger siblings towards the ground. Looking up at his brother, his green eyes as wide as Mako's amber ones, the earth-bender stood up and lunged himself at his brother. The two started to grapple with each other, Hiroshi and Asami Sato both trying to pull them apart.

"Stop it you two!" Asami would cry each time one of their fists would come in contact with the other's body. Mako raised his hand to punch Bolin one more time when an expolsion occurred from beneath them, causing the house to shake and rumble. "What was that!"

The color had drained from Mr. Sato's face as he took off running, the teens quickly forgetting about the fight as they followed after him. He lead them towards a room they had investigated a hundred times over, bending down and lifting a floorboard up to reveal a staircase that went down below. Asami's feet became glued to the ground as she stared at her father, horrible thoughts coming to her mind.

"Dad...where does this staircase lead..." She asked and the father hesitated for a second, but a second explosion that nearly knocked him off his feet, he hurried down the stairs. The three teens followed after him only to appear in a warehouse that was on fire. Men who were dressed as equalist ran around in panic, trying to escape out of hidden exits located all around the warehouse. There were weapons and machines, of the like that none had ever seen before. Tears started to well up in Asami's eyes as her lips trembled. "Daddy?"

The man was to preoccupied though as some equalist told him to get out as soon as he could. Most where to busy running for their lives in order to give him a clear explanation, until he finally grabbed one and forced him to tell him what was going on. In a frightened voice, the equalist grunt manage to say, "It's the Avatar!"

At the mention of the Avatar everyone's eyes visible brightened, and Mako went over to to the man grabbing his collar so he could get more informatin, "Korra! Where is Korra!" He cried and Hiroshi Sato cursed under his breath.

"How can it be! Amon assured me that that room was completely impenetrable! That's the only reason why I agreed on keeping the bitch here!" Hiroshi yelled and Mako's attentoin turned to Hiroshi with wide eyes.

"So it is true...you're an equalist..." Mako muttered and Asami's stared at her father in disbelief, her hands balling into a fist. Her father turned to her grabbing his daughters hand.

"Asami join me! Amon can lead us to a new world! One with out benders! We will get rid of those anyone who are like the men who killed your mother!" He said, and Asami looked at her father with shaky eyes.

"That is such a beautiful sentiment."

Mako turned around quickly to see Korra approaching them, her blue eyes looking like ice when the light shinned on them. His eyes immediately fell upon the scar that ran down from her right eye to her chin and he sucked in a deep breath as he turned to Hiroshi in a fury. He was about to demand some answers but Korra's presence silenced him.

As the girl approached the older man, Hiroshi could feel fear start to grip his heart to the point he had difficulty breathing. "How did you escape..." He asked and a smile came across Korra's face, one that some people might even call manic.

"Even a flower can bloom in darkness..." She said, her voice echoing as if their was someone else talking with her. "Did you think honestly think that such a small cage could hold me for long?"

"That room was supposed to be impossible to escape from! We made it from metals that no one could bend! There was no water or anyway your could burn through it!" Hiroshi yelled and Korra's smile disappeared from her face.

"You made the mistake of backing me into a corner..." Korra said, approaching Hiroshi, her cold eyes staring at him. Soon they glazed over from their natural pretty blue until her eyes glowed and the wind started to kick up around them. "The wind is by far the most dangerous of all the elements..."

Bolin's jaw dropped as he watched the wind start to feed the flames and cause them to grow higher. "She can air bend now..." He muttered.

Hiroshi looked at Asami, begging her to come with him, but all the girl could do was slip on one of the electric gloves. "Run dad, or I'll leave you here to die..." She said in a voice that was low enough so only the two of them could here. As the building around them burned they found themselves running out of time before the warehouse would start to collapse.

Hiroshi took off running towards the exit they had come from, but Korra made no attempt to follow him. Instead the wind only continued to pick up, and the fires grew wider. Her three companions tried to get her attention so that they could escape, but her feet remained planted to the ground.

"Korra come on!" Mako said, making an attempt to grab her hand but he was only knocked away by the wind. Cursing to himself he turned to Asami and Bolin, "You two get out of here now!"

Asami shook her head, "No Mako! You come to! this place is gonna start coming down any moment-"

"THERE'S NO TIME GO!" Mako yelled and Bolin grabbed the girl's arm dragging her out towards another exit that the equalist took before. Mako just stared at the girl, the chaos of the room seeming to not affect her at all. He tried to approach her again, the wind cutting his skin as he attempted to get close to her. "Korra can you here me?" He asked.

The woman turned her attention to him, the wind's picking up as it formed a protective sphere around her. "Leave here boy." She ordered in a voice that wasn't hers. Mako just shook his head, bitting his lip. "Leave!"

Mako tried to fight through the wind, it tearing at his skin and he felt that he was being crushed. "Not with out you!" He said defiantly, and the moment he touched her skin, the wind's started to die down. "It's okay Korra, I've got you..." He told her.

Her arms which usually had so much strength and muscles felt small and weak in his arms. As he looked into her shinning eyes he could finally see just how gaunt her face had grown, and how sick and weak she looked. There seemed to be no ounce of fat on her body, just muscles that she didn't build properly. Slowly he slipped his fingers in-between hers, throwing her a nervous smile.

"I've got you Korra..." He told her, and slowly the bright light faded from her eyes until they where the soft blue he knew and loved. She looked at him with a mixture of relief and fear, as she tried to understand her surroundings.

"Mako?" She asked, and the man quickly took her in his arms despite how the world burned around them. The moment she felt his body embrace against her, the girl felt a wave of relief wash over her. "This isn't a dream again right? This is real?" She asked and Mako just laughed as he nodded his head.

"This is real?" He assured her.

No tears were able to come out of Korra's eyes no matter how much she wanted to cry, "It was so dark Mako...it is only gonna get darker...all those dark days..." She said shaking and Mako smiled as he kissed her eyelids, as if he was breaking a spell that allowed her tears to start to flow.

"Don't worry...I'm a fire-bender...I'll make sure you're never in darkness again..." He assured her and Korra smiled, despite the sound of the building collapsing.

"Promise me Mako..." She said and the boy gave her a odd look, "That tomorrow will be kinder...that it'll be brighter..."

Mako gripped onto her hand tightly, and made a promise that they knew he would never be able to keep.


	16. Chapter 16

((I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me, it's just, life's hard right now. For Instance. 1. I found out that my orders are to JAPAN. Yokosuka Japan, to be exact. I'm super excited about it, but dreading it at the same time. I'm the only one from my current command going over there, so i'll be all alone, and I don't know anyone over there either. Not to mention that tickets are super expensive to Japan, so I'm not gonna see my family that often, so I'm taking each moment of my leave to enjoy their company since I'll probably only see them once a year. 2. I'm leaving the good friend's I've made in the past two years. In particular Tommy, who became my best friend and roommate and whom I love so much. I only have a few more days left with him, and I get teary eyed just thinking about it and stuff! 3. I have to do a re-board, because the guy who gave me my initial board was a douche and completely destroyed me, so I'm really stressed out about work right now, and it's been really getting me down. ):

So I'm sorry, especially if this seems rushed and stuff, I've been having a hard time, and I don't really have people I can lean on at the moment, so I'm trying my best to handle things by myself right now. Once again. Thank you all for your continued to support! Love you - Senshi-no-Shinjou))

'I failed...' Korra muttered to herself, as Republic City burned to the ground before her. Such a familiar coldness, and darkness rushed through her body as she listened to the screams and cries of help of a dying city. People where begging her to do something, anything, but her feet remained firmly planted on the ground. All she could do was watch the flames grow with a heavy emptiness in her chest as she whispered over and over to herself.

'I failed.'

And as the flames would grow and approached her, before she could feel their burning touch, she would awaken from the nightmare. Her breath ragged as if she just ran across the world, sweat pouring down her face as she laid in her old room at Air Temple Island. It had been six sleepless nights since Mako and the others had found her in the collapsing Sato warehouse. Everyone was happy, all smiles, welcoming her back, trying to bring her back into a normal routine.

But the normalcy was more frightening than the darkness.

No one would bring up just how changed Korra was. It was Tenzin who first noticed it, when he saw the young Avatar wandering around the compound in the middle of the night. He thought about calling out to her, but with the distant look on her face, it made him think twice, as he followed the young girl. Yet Korra didn't do much, except walk around in perfect silence, her eyes following the moon, as her lips moved, muttering something to herself. At first he didn't think much of it, knowing after her ordeal she must of have a lot on her mind, but she did the same thing every night.

Finally one day, the most unexpected person brought up the sensitive topic in the most insensitive way, "Have you gone crazy Korra?" Ikki asked at the breakfast table on the morning of Korra's seventh day at home. Pema gave her daughter and angry look and Tenzin had a horrified expression on his face as he tried to gauge Korra's reaction. Normally, she would freak out and yell at Ikki for asking such a ridiculous question but instead, she calmly sipped her tea and replied;

"Perhaps..."

It was with that hollow answer that Tenzin couldn't keep himself quite anymore. "Korra..." He said, placing his drink on the table and staring into her distant blue eyes, "Won't you tell us what happened?" Korra didn't respond and Tenzin's lips drew tight in frustration. "Korra how can we help you if we don't know what's wrong!"

The young girl turned towards her teacher wide-eyed, since this was the first time she could remember hearing him raise his voice in such a manner. Slowly she averted her eyes from his gaze, bitting her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to reply. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell him, but she didn't know how. She wasn't so sure of it herself in fact.

How could she explain the darkness in which she had survived in, or the aches and pains her body still felt from Amon's torture. Could she simply just describe it? Could she just tell them about all the nights she felt abandoned, pushing her body to it's limits in an attempt to get stronger? Then there was the illusion she had about Avatar Aang. No one would believe her that she spoke to the dead Avatar's of past generations, it was a ridiculous notion. This was a burden that she was intent on carrying alone.

"I have to go to practice." She said calmly as she placed her things down and hurried up to head out into Republic city. Tenzin jumped to his feet and reached out to grab her hand, but she quickly pulled it away, as if she was afraid to be touched. "I'm late."

With that the young woman left the air bender family, as she hurried out the door, towards the docks. She was almost at the small ferry when she felt something nip at her heels, almost tripping her over. Looking down at the ground, Naga nipped at her heels, even though she had grown considerably in the month since she had seen her. Korra reached down to stroke her fur, but pulled her hand away on a second thought. Looking at the kind animal's white fur, all Korra felt like was that she would dirty it's innocence.

"Go back inside Naga..." She order, her voice sounding cold, and the young polar bear pup, tucked it's tail in between it's legs. It whimpered slightly, and backed away from her, and Korra's mouth tugged in a frown, "Go! Naga! Inside!" She yelled, and slowly the small pup turned around and made it's way back into the compound.

"You are being awfully cold now Avatar Korra..." She heard a voice say from behind her, and a familiar ice ran up through her veins.

"Aye Gin, It's been to long, what business do you have hear on this sacred island..." She asked as she turned around, looking into the old man's muddy eyes. The old snake just smiled his crooked grin as he approached the girl.

"I have business with councilmen Tenzin, I'm so glad to hear of your return, I was truly worried about you Korra, as was your mother and your sister Yin..." He said, and reached out an old, leathery hand to stroke her cheek. Normally the brazen girl would slap his hand away, forbiddening him to touch her, but she didn't flinch nor pull back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," She said, her hand reaching up and grabbing his. She squeezed it with all her strength, until she could hear the old man's bones start to crack. Gin's face gritted in pain as he looked at her, his eyes staring daggers into her. "You should have known better than to try and kill me Gin...You should have known that I was stronger than that..."

The old man laughed despite the pain as he felt Korra's grip strengthen. "Strong...You're not strong...I broke you, I can see it in your eyes..." He hissed as he spit in her face. The young Avatar let go of his hand, as she whipped it away, a deadly look in her eye as she stared up at the old man. "Amon will set this world free, from scum like you. And when you are gone, I'll be sure to take care of your family in your place-"

With that the young Avatar couldn't keep her composure anymore as she grabbed his color and punched him hard across the face. Gin's eyes went wide in shock and he wrapped his hands around her neck, trying to stop all flow of air. As Korra struggled against him, she bent the earth at her side, and into his side, knocking him away. With quick fluid motions, she then rose the sea water into a steady whip, slapping the older man onto the ground.

Her eyes seemed possessed as she charged at the old snake with all her strength, throwing herself on top of him, pounding his frail body with her fist. It was her angry cries that alerted the Lotus Guards to the commotion and soon men came over and pulled her off of the old man. A few men helped Gin to his face, as he angrily turned to the Avatar, blood dripping down his face, and his mud brown eyes were blood shot. "YOU BITCH!" He screamed at Korra, whipping his face and shaking the guards off him. "You'll regret this! I'll make you'll pay, don't you forget it Avatar!" He screamed. Turning on his heel he yelled at some men who where tying up a small private boat to the pier.

"Avatar are you alright?" One of the guards asked, and despite her protest, Korra's body shook. Her hands covered her eyes as she tried to comprehend what she had just done, not quite grasping the concept. "Avatar Korra, sit down, we will go get Tenzin!" One of them yelled as they helped her to the ground, and another one ran off.

"What did I just do?" She asked through trembling lips, "I'm not like that...I never before wanted to..." She muttered and the guard bravely wrapped his arms around her, as if he was comforting a small child. As the Avatar stared Gin's boat drifting off, she could hear Tenzin's footsteps approach from behind.

"Korra! Are you alright!" He asked, crouching down next to water tribe girl. It was then, that Korra wrapped her arms around her air-bending teacher, sobbing into his chest. She gripped his robes so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and her breathing was forced in between sobs.

"Tenzin...I-I wanted to kill him..." She sobbed, as she refused to look into his eyes. "I wanted to...and I would have..." She said and despite his shock the air-bender stroked the young woman's back. "I'm scared..."

"It's okay, we are here, I got you...their is nothing to be afraid off..." He assured her the same way he did his own children when they had their own nightmares.

Korra finally forced herself to meet his gaze, "I don't know who I am anymore...I'm not Korra...I'm not Senna's daughter, A big sister to four sibilings...I'm someone else and I don't know who it is!" She yelled, as she searched his face desperately for an answer.

Tenzin patted her head, "No, you are Korra...no matter what...if you are the avatar or not...you are still just Korra..." He told her, and smiled at her, "We will end this...Amon, Gin, Hiroshi Sato...we will stop them..."

With that reassurance Korra nodded her head, ignoring the guards who stood around her, whispering behind her back. To them it was a shock watching the strong Avatar break down in front of them, but it didn't damper their spirits. All it did was remind them, that the Avatar was indeed human, and not some powerful deity that people tricked themselves into believing. Softly, one of the guardsmen who had ripped the girl off her mother's employer started to sing softly to himself.

It was a tune that Korra faintly recognized from her childhood. One that the old veterans of the hundred year war would sing as they drank themselves into oblivion. Yet as the old guard sung, the image of the old men with tears in their eyes came tumbling back.

/The dawn will come

But for now let moon

Shine bright my child

It'll all be over soon

The ship's will come sailing

Back home to you

The stars will cry of joy

With the morning dew

So rest your head

Watch the leaves bend

This war we fight

Is at an end/


	17. Chapter 17

((Another angsty shitty chapter. Yay. I usually use this story when I need to vent my feelings and frustrations cause I can make it emo and gory and bleh. This isn't how I normally feel, but everyone has their low points right.

ON A BRIGHT NOTE I PASSED MY FINAL ORAL BOARD! WOOT! SO HAPPY!

This is like my dream, i've never worked so hard in my life than for this qualification and I got it. I don't think people can comprehend the pride and joy I feel! Woot! Well perhaps you can...if you know...you've been married and have kids. what ever I'm just excited...

Please remember to message, review and all that fun stuff! I really appreciate it! - Senshi No Shinjou))

As the fire ferrets started to get dressed before their final match, Mako couldn't bring himself to so much as utter a word to Korra. She had come to practice, looking pale and frail, but her movements where stronger then they where a month before. Despite how hollow her eyes looked, she moved with a great skill of accuracy, striking the dummy with strong attacks of water. Whenever Bolin, Asami or him tried to bring up conversation she ignored them, focusing all her energy on the attacks.

"Korra..." Bolin finally said, a nervous smile on his usually cheerful face, "Come on you need to get pumped for the match..." He told her, and the girl forced an obviously fake smile.

"Right! Got to get pumped!" She yelled, throwing up her arm, showing to everyone just how loose her uniform was on her. "Alright, we are totally gonna kick their assess..." Her laughter sounded more like words, as she walked over to the locker room doors. Taking a deep breath Mako's grabbed Korra's hand, staring at her.

"Korra...we can't work as a team if you don't tell us what happened there..." He asked, and felt annoyed when she decided to take the dumb route.

"What are you talking about Mako, come on we should go stretch before the match!" She said, trying to force a lightness in her voice. Mako squeezed her hand.

"Korra...don't-" He barely got the words out before the Avatar ripped her hand out of his, snapping at him with a great deal of aggrivation.

"Just," She snapped, "What do you want me to tell you Mako?" She asked, and turned to him, her normally clear blue eyes look clouded by a storm. "Don't lie to yourself...you don't want to know.." With each word she said, her friends could see herself building up a wall between them.

But the hot-blooded fire bender was intent on tearing it down.

"I do Korra!' He said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into a tight embrace, despite Asami's presence. With that the Avatar pushed him away as hard as she could, a fearful look in her eye. "Korra-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and Bolin's face dropped in color. This girl wasn't the one he had fell in love with not that long ago. This was the one who told him the story about the boat in the sky, and who leaned on him for support. "I-I am not broken! They didn't break me! I will stop Amon at any cost necessary! Both Amon and Gin will die!"

Bolin sucked in a deep breath as he slapped a hand across Korra's face. He didn't know what else to do, just he knew that he needed her to stop talking like that. Slowly he brought his forehead against hers, and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Korra...Just bring back the old Korra..." He begged softly, but the Avatar stepped away.

"This isn't some sort of game..." She said softly, looking at the ground, her lips trembling softly. "This is war."

Asami felt it was now her turn to try and attempt to talk some sense into her. "Korra you aren't going to be an assest to this team if you act like this! You just keep pushing away anyone who tries to help you, like your some kind of Martyr. Even Avatar Aang had friends to help him!"

"STOP COMPARING HIM TO ME!" She turned around, her eyes red and tearful, as she tried to hide her face. The silence was heavy through out the room, and the three looked at her with pained expressions "I'm not like him! I'm Korra..." She turned to look at them again, sheltering her eyes. Even though the locker room was dimly lit, it was like their presence burned her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just...I can't go back to the way I was before...not after...not after..."

They where to bright for her to bear and she backed away towards the shadows instinctively. Days spent in the darkness, she had learned to embrace it, and make it her own. Now she was afraid of the light. The way people's eyes sparkled and shimmered, it frightened her more than Amon did. Though the person she was most terrified of, was of course, Mako, the fire bender.

His flame was to strong for her to handle anymore, and the girl was to afraid to get hurt once more. There was nothing more that she wanted to do then to run and bask in the warmth that he emanated. Yet she had come to terms with a harsh truth when she spent all those days locked in a cage.

She wasn't coming back from this war alive.

Soon the buzzard drew the teammates from their quarrel, grabbing their attention to the match that was about to happen. No one knew what to say to each other, or even how to look at each other. They made their way out towards the platform, no reacting to the excited cheers of the audience. There opponents stood across from them, soaking up the atmosphere like this team once did.

No one would know how much the Avatar blamed herself, for sucking the lives out of her teammates. Her friends. The one she found herself falling in love with. They where so happy and cheerful until the day that she accidentally ran into them while she was foolishly trying to act like a hero. But this was no time for her to fall into her usual state of depression. She had taken so much from them.

She would win them the championship, and then she would disappear out of their lives. Her eyes lazily wandered over to the opponents, looking at them disinterested. When the buzzard rang, she attacked, with ever ounce of strength her guilt gave her. Forming powerful attacks, she sent a stream of water that was powerful enough to knock over a building, but the man still didn't fall off.

"What?" She stuttered, looking at her teammates who where scrambling to defend thimselves. Her confidence shaken, she shook her head, "This isn't right there is no way...They are...their cheating..." She said, sending attack after attack, unrelenting. She did everything with in her power in order to keep the fight focused on her and give the brothers a break. "We aren't going to win at this rate!" She yelled.

It was within that moment that she felt a strong earth disc impact with her stomach, sending her over the edge and into the water. She thought that for a second she heard someone call her name, but the sounds where muffled by the water. As she sunk further and further down, she didn't know why she couldn't swim to the surfaces. It was as if her body wanted to sink further into the water, like it didn't want to come back up.

"Korra..." A familiar voice called to her, and the Avatar opened her eyes in the water, looking at Aang's ghostly image staring back at her. "It's okay..." All Korra could do was shake her head and think to herself how it wasn't. How there was so much more she could have done to save and protect everyone. "The Avatar is human for a reason...we can't do everything...and we can't save everyone..."

It was a painful truth that caused Korra's heart to tighten. "I've been so bad to them..." She told him in unspoken words, and Aang smiled back at her softly. "They won't ever forgive me...they stand in the light...It's a place that I can't go anymore..."

Aang's smile caused the water around her to stir slightly, "Do not be afraid of the light, but do not turn away from the dark..." He told her, and then he whispered something to her that she didn't fully understand. "Now you're friends are in danger..."

And with that their was an explosion that caused the water to vibrate around her, and Korra came back into reality. Looking up through the water, she could see the chaotic vision of a hole in the roof, and people running in panic. Using what strength she didn't exhaust in the match, she bended the water beneath her, launching her up into the air and on to the platform.

Using the air around her to guide her gently down, she found herself face to face with the man who had been haunting her dreams. Amon's eyes bore into her, and normally she would of flinched and backed away but she stood her ground determined. "This has gone on long enough Amon, I will not let you hurt anyone else..." She said confidently.

"Korra..." Mako's voice echoed from behind her, and the Avatar turned her head slightly, giving him a small smile.

"You have a lot of courage showing yourself here Avatar..." Amon said, approaching her, but the girl didn't falter. "You stand up for this city, with such conviction. They hate you Avatar...you are their god who abandoned them...are you willing to die for these people who wish you dead?"

Without hesitation she answered:

"Yes."

Amon's laughter rang out through the arena and people looked on at the scene with horrified yet fascinated expressions. Perhaps that was one of the faults with humanity. They found fear to be, exhilarating, fascinating and at the same time they hated it. Such horrors sane people should of looked away, but all the city could do was look and listen as the Avatar confronted the Revolutionist.

"I guess Gin was wrong, we hadn't broken you Avatar. You're conviction seems stronger than ever, but-" Some of his men brought a man in front of them, and Korra recognized him as their opponent from the match. "But it takes more than conviction to win a war!"

Before Korra had time to react, he pressed his thumb onto the man's head, and the crowd listened to his painful cry. After a second, the pro-bender collapsed to the floor, like a doll that was tossed aside by a child. The avatar's hand's balled themselves into a fist, as she bended an earth disk at Amon, but he easily dodged. "THAT WAS A PERSON! You can't just toss people to the side like that!"

"NO!" Amon cried, the equalist gathering themselves into a attack formation. "Benders are far from human! They are monsters! Abominations to Nature!" He yelled, and Korra planted her feet firmly. "Don't act so brave Avatar! You know you are scared!" He laughed.

"Damn it!" Mako growled, and hurried and positioned himself next to Korra. The Avatar looked at him again, her eyes wide, but she nodded her head and smiled.

"I am scared of you...but I'm still gonna bring you down!" She admitted in front of the whole crowd, and with fire pouring from her fists, she lunged herself at the masked man. For every attack she had, he dodged it, and the few he had he landed with perfect precision.

"Did all that training in that dark room do nothing Avatar?" Amon asked, grabbing her hand, and twisting her arm behind her back. He pressed his body against hers, and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Face it Korra. We are the same. We've both been in the darkness for so long that we can't go out into the sun with them."

"You're right..." She said closing her eyes. "I can't stand being anywhere but in the shadows anymore. You made me that way...but" She grabbed Amon's arm with her free hand, squeezing it until she heard the bones start to crack. "Even the sun has a shadow." With those words she opened her eyes again, her pretty blue iris replaced with a blinding white light. She stared directly at the amber eyed boy who was standing panicked, and wide eyed before her.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to protect that light."


	18. Update

An Update

You are all probably wondering where I've disappeared to.

In an early post I mention that I'm in the military, and with the recent tension between the US and North Korea, and being forward deployed to Japan I'm in the hot spot.

Our ships are being deployed and I'm working double time to maintain combat readiness for my nation's war ship. Unfortunately war is something that calls some of us away.

I'll try to come home, safe and sound, but until then thank you for your patience.


End file.
